<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How do you say 'Fuck my life' in Japanese? by tay_tay19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448802">How do you say 'Fuck my life' in Japanese?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19'>tay_tay19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Suga, Daichi is tired of being a single volleyball dad, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi Sugawara is supposed to be starting his final year of high school in the same school that he's always gone to. He's supposed to be hanging out with the friends that he's known all his life and everything is supposed to be normal. But when his grandmother falls ill Koushi is sent to Japan to live with her. The small town of Karasuno is nothing at all like San Francisco. Koushi has to figure out how to balance taking care of his grandma and life at his new school with a limited grasp of the Japanese language and culture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>haikyuu stuff that i love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What better day to start a Daisuga fic than on Daichi's birthday? </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://heyitstaytay21.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koushi knows there’s something wrong the second he returns home from his part-time job. The first sign is that both his parent's cars are in the garage. His mother is never home during the day, she works some sort of finance job for a big company. At first, he thinks that maybe something happened to his siblings. At seventeen Koushi is the oldest of his siblings, there are the twins Tomoko and Katsuro who are eight, Akihiko who is three, and Izumi who just turned one the month before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His second hint that something is wrong is that when he walks into the house it’s totally quiet. The twins aren’t fighting over anything, Akihiko isn’t throwing a tantrum, the baby isn’t crying. Koushi slips off his shoes in the doorway and sticks them on the shoe rack then heads into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi is that you?” His father, Hiroshi, calls from the living room. His parents and siblings are the only people who actually call him Koushi. He’d been dubbed Suga by his classmates in elementary school and the name had stuck for most of his life. Koushi is the only one of his siblings who had actually been born in Japan. They’d moved here for his mother’s job when he was four and they only went back once when Koushi was ten for his grandfather’s funeral. The twins had been one at the time and the flight there and back with them was a nightmare. Now that there were five kids the family probably wouldn’t be traveling anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m home!” He calls out. They used to speak Japanese more often at home but they’d used it less and less over the years. When they’d first moved to America Koushi and his father had only known Japanese. His mother spoke pretty fluent English but she was so tired of hearing it at work all day that she was happy to switch back to Japanese at home. They realized though when Koushi started school that it was going to be a problem. The school had to put him in ESL classes and his parents had to hire him an English tutor. His dad had taken English classes as well after that and they’d made sure that they spoke more English at home so that the twins didn’t have the same problem. Koushi’s English is better than his Japanese now and he barely remembers how to read or write the language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you come to the living room?” His mom, Fuyuko, says. Koushi is sure something is up now. He grabs a soda from the fridge and opens it on his way to the living room. Koushi’s parents are both sitting in their armchairs. The box they use to keep their important documents in is sitting on the table with a passport pulled out of it. Koushi sits down on the couch and plays with the tab on his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” he puts his feet on the coffee table and pretends not to see his dad glare at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember your Obaachan?” his father asks. Koushi remembers her a little bit. He knows they lived with her and his grandfather in Japan before they’d moved to America. He thinks that he might have some memories from back then but they’re blurry, he thinks that maybe he’s just making the memories up from pictures and videos he’s seen of his childhood. But they had stayed with her for a month after his grandfather had died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember her from Ojiichan’s funeral kind of,” She’d been quiet, reserved. Koushi thinks that she was a different person when he was little. He’s sure that the death of his grandfather had changed her from who she used to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cousin Kentaro called me today. She hasn’t been doing well recently and the family is worried about her living alone. She’s hired a day nurse but needs someone around at night as well in case she has a fall or an emergency,” Hiroshi explains. “As her only son, it is supposed to be my duty to care for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she coming to live with us?” Koushi asks. His parents exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she doesn’t want to leave her house. It was built by my Ojiisan, and she doesn’t want to spend the rest of her life in some unfamiliar place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You’re going to Japan then?” Koushi doesn’t like the sound of that. His father is a stay at home parent. There’s no way that his mom can take an extended amount of time off work. Koushi only has a month left of his junior year and he’s got the feeling that if his dad leaves he’ll be stuck babysitting his siblings all summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I thought about it but your siblings are so young that it would be hard for me to leave for an extended amount of time.” he clears his throat. “So your mother and I discussed it and we both agree that you’re a very responsible young man. We think that it would be best for you to go to Japan to help her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… you… what? Me? But I… the whole summer?” Koushi is in shock. How can they expect him to spend his last summer of high school in Japan taking care of a grandmother he barely knows?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually… it might be a bit longer than the summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t miss school. It’ll be my senior year! And how am I supposed to graduate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s family Koushi. The only other option is for your father to go and take all of you kids with.” Fuyuko says. Koushi can’t believe what he’s hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if Otousan goes then I can still stay here. I can take care of myself while you’re at work! I have school and work and and… well Leah.” he argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve already looked into it, Koushi,” Hiroshi says. “Your grades have always been good. You’ve been on the honor roll every semester. So you’d be able to do your last year of high school in Japan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s… I can’t go to school in Japan!” Koushi knows he’d never be able to keep up in a Japanese classroom. He probably wouldn’t be able to even read anything. Would he have to write essays? Could he write them in English? Would the teachers be understanding? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be able to attend my old high school Karasuno. We’ve already sent them your transcript and spoken to the principal. Once you’re there we’ll figure out arrangements for a tutor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… what about Volleyball? I was supposed to be captain next year! We’ve got summer training!” Koushi can’t just leave. His whole life is here, in San Fransisco. His team, his friends, his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karasuno has always had a good volleyball team Koushi. I’m sure you could continue playing there.” Koushi stares at the passport on the table. He’s sure that it’s his own. They’d taken a family trip to Canada last year and had all gotten them renewed. He wonders if he could burn it. Maybe the time it took for a new one to arrive would be long enough for his parents to realize how ridiculous this is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me go,” He’s not above begging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going Koushi. She’s your Obaasan and she needs you.” His mother’s word is always final. Koushi puts his soda down and holds his head in his hands. “The new school year has already started for Japanese students. The students have a break over golden week. You’ll fly in on the first day and get settled at your grandmother's. That way you won’t miss too much school.” Koushi’s head shoots back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even get a summer vacation!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summer vacation will be from July 20th to the end of August. You’ll still get one.” Koushi can’t stand it anymore. He stands up from the couch and storms up to his bedroom slamming the door shut before throwing himself onto his bed. He pulls his pillow tight over his face and yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not fair. How can they do this to him? How can they just expect him to give up everything to take care of some old woman he doesn’t even know? Sure she’s family but they’ve hardly interacted over the years. She barely ever calls, just sends letters every now and then that Koushi can never read. He used to have his dad read those letters to him. Then he’d write back to his grandmother. She never answered him though. How is he supposed to tell his friends that he’s leaving? His team? His girlfriend? He’ll have to quit his job. He was trying to save for college. He won’t be able to get a job in japan because he’ll have to take care of his grandmother. Koushi yells into his pillow again and kicks against the bed. The mattress bumps against the wall and his Volleyball falls off its shelf hitting him in the head before bouncing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he yells into the pillow. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He sits up and throws the pillow across the room. It plops uselessly against the wall and then falls onto Katsuro’s bed. Koushi rubs at his eyes. At least in japan, he won’t have to share his room with an eight-year-old. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year! Never work third shift at a hotel on New years eve. I'm going to be on a first name basis with all the cops in town by the end of the night so have some more chapters while I have a moment of calm.</p><p>
  <a href="https://heyitstaytay21.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Suga are you paying attention?” Koushi leans against the wall outside his classroom waiting for the teacher to open the door. His friend Tyler stands next to him, he’d been telling Koushi about something he’d seen online last night but he was too distracted to pay much attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Ty… I didn’t get much sleep last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Koushi and Ty have been friends since elementary school. They’d gone to the same school their whole lives. They were supposed to be captain and vice-captain of their team next year. They were supposed to graduate together and go to the same college. Koushi sticks his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie and clenches his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… my parents are…. They’re making me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga!” he’s cut off by a body slamming into his own and arms wrapping around his neck. He stumbles a bit but manages to keep upright. Leah is always energetic in the morning. She’s another long time friend. They’d met in middle school, her last name was Swimmer so they’d had a lot of classes together. A few months ago she and Koushi had started dating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Leah.” He returns her hug and sets her back on her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s up with your parents?” Tyler asks. Leah looks between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” She asks. Koushi doesn’t want to tell them here in the crowded hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you guys at lunch… See you guys later,” He slips into the classroom before they say anything and takes his usual seat near the back. He doesn’t pay attention to class. Why does it matter when he’s leaving soon. He slips his phone into his textbook and downloads Duolingo to practice Japanese. By the end of class, he’s sure that he’s going to be in trouble when he gets to Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By lunchtime he’s sure he’s going to be absolutely fucked. He skips the line to grab their usual table and waits for his friends. A couple of guys from the volleyball team stop to talk to him but he’s not really focused so they end up wandering off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Suga my dear sweet best buddy. You look like someone killed your dog.” Tyler says as he drops two trays onto the table. “You’re in one of your moods and if you don’t eat lunch I’m gonna kick your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… I don’t have much appetite,” Koushi pulls the tray closer anyway and pokes at the sad excuse of a salad with a fork. He frowns at the fork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should wait for Leah…” Koushi stabs a cherry tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got caught by one of her teachers she’s gonna be a while.” Tyler takes a bite of his brownie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to complain about me skipping lunch I get to complain about you eating dessert first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try Suga. Spit it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…” Koushi runs his hand through his hair and tugs at the silver strands. “Fuck it. I’m moving. In like a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Leah slams her tray down onto the table and Koushi flinches. Tyler is just staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You waited til now to tell us!? Why are you moving?” Leah sits next to him and grabs his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the team? We don’t have another setter Suga?” Tyler leans across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… It’s my Obaasan. My grandma. She… needs help.” Koushi eats a bite of his salad. Tyler and Leah are both upset. They bring up all of the arguments that Koushi has already tried on his parents. Leah cries. Koushi wants to cry but he doesn’t. He wants to just enjoy the last few days he has left with his friends. He wants to just pretend that nothing is changing. But then Tyler is talking about how he’s going to have to take over as team captain and they’ll need to pick a new vice-captain. Leah is asking who’s going to go to parties with her over the summer and how she’s going to have to go to homecoming and prom alone in senior year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi takes his tray and walks to dump the rest of his food into the trash then slips out of the cafeteria to go hide in the library. He has a free period next anyway and he really doesn’t want to talk to people. He grabs some books on japan off the shelves and sits in a corner of the library to read through them. He’s Japanese, he should know this stuff. He hates himself for not caring in the past. He hadn’t wanted to stand out. He’d wanted to be like all the other kids in his class. He asked his dad to stop sending him to school with homemade lunch boxes and he’d stopped using chopsticks for everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just screwed. There’s no way around it. He’s going to have to learn how to fit into a new school in a new country. He was going to be the weird new kid who forgot to do all these little simple things that they all know to do. He doesn’t even know if they play volleyball the same way over there, or if he’ll even be able to get on the team since their new school year is already started. Has he missed tryouts? Do they even have tryouts? Koushi is already stressed out and he hasn’t even started packing yet. His parents are letting him ship two boxes to his grandmother’s house and everything else will have to fit into his suitcases. How is he supposed to narrow down everything he’ll need? He doesn’t even know how long he’ll be in Japan. Part of him wants to just take off back to America as soon as he turns eighteen but he doesn’t know how he’d get money for a ticket. He doesn’t want to have to dip into his college money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah finds him after school as he makes his way out to the parking lot. He walks her to her car because that’s what he always does. It’s what he’s done since she started driving to school. Leah leans against the driver's door and looks at him. He can see that she wants to say something. That she’s feeling guilty about something. Koushi has always been really good at reading his friends. He’s pretty sure he already knows what to say. He can see the moment that she knows he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Leah,” He sticks his hands in his hoodie pocket, his phone is in there so he squeezes it tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not fine. They shouldn’t make you do this,” She pouts. She’s always pouting about something. Even when they were just friends she often relied on Koushi a lot. She always had these crazy plans and expected Koushi to go along with her and if it went wrong then it was Koushi’s job to fix things. In their friend group, he had to be the responsible one. Tyler was always pulling stunts and forgetting important things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing we can do about it, Leah. It’s fine so just say it,” He needs to get home and start packing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to say it, you say it.” Koushi thinks that it’s unfair of her to ask that of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should break up before I go. Long-distance isn’t going to work for us.” He stares at their shoes. They’re both wearing gray converse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” She stands up straight and hugs him tight, hiding her face in his hoodie. Koushi hugs her back. He strokes her hair and tells her that everything's going to be fine. Then she gets in her car and goes home. Koushi walks to his own car where Tyler waits for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Tyler asks. Koushi unlocks his car and gets in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck my life.” He says hitting the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go to the gym?” Tyler gets in the car and buckles up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m dropping you off.” Koushi drives. Neither of them talks on the way. Koushi finds a parking spot in the apartment complex’s lot and both of them sit staring out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have warned you. She told me at lunch after you left.” Tyler admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured. It’s fine.” Tyler holds out a fist and Suga taps his own against it. “See you tomorrow Ty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you Suga.” He gets out of the car and jogs inside. Koushi drives home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are two boxes waiting on the floor of his bedroom for him. His suitcase has been pulled from the attic. Suga throws himself onto his bed and screams into his pillow for a minute, then he gets up and starts to pack. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things are finally starting to look up for Sawamura Daichi. The new school year had started off rough. He was captain of the volleyball team this year and Asahi was supposed to be the vice-captain but he’d stopped coming to the club and then their libero had gotten banned from club activities. They’d gotten a bunch of rowdy first years to go along with the rowdy second years and they didn’t have a coach so it was up to Daichi to try to keep them under control. One of the first years was some sort of genius setter that they’d desperately needed because after their last setter had graduated they’d been left without one until Daichi had convinced Ennoshita to do it because he was probably the only other person in the club with enough brain cells but he wasn’t really a setter so things had been tough for a while. But the new setter’s attitude is kind of awful and he’s always fighting with two of the other first years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then things had gotten better. It was just three days until the start of their week-long training camp and their club advisor had found them a coach who was not only an alumnus of the club but also the grandson of their previous coach Ukai and somehow Kageyama and Hinata had convinced Asahi to come by the club again and the new coach manages to drag him into a game with the neighborhood association and since Asahi is back Nishinoya agrees to play for the team again and everything seems really great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing Daichi has to worry about now is the fact that the last coach Ukai had run off a good number of the club members and if his grandson was anything like him then Daichi worried that he’d scare off the ones who came back. He really needs them around because the club is screwed if Tanaka and Nishinoya are left as the only third years after Daichi and Asahi graduate. But that’s a future problem. Right now Daichi needs to focus on getting the team ready for their fated battle of the garbage heap against Nekoma high school who would be coming at the end of the training camp. He also needs to figure out how the hell to get Kageyama and Hinata to stop trying to kill each other because if they would just get along then they’d be a pretty scary pair. Then things got even better when on the last day of school before the break Daichi got called into the teacher's office</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura, how is the volleyball club doing this year?” The teacher asks. Daichi’s a little surprised, he rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re going to be pretty strong this year, we’ve got some interesting first years.” He admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A full roster than?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can always use more players,” Daichi wonders if maybe some other student had expressed interest in the club. It was a bit odd for it to happen after the year had already started but not unheard of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always had pretty decent grades in English right?” The teacher asks. Daichi is fully lost now. What the heck did his English grades have to do with anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I think so,” Daichi does fine in the class but he’s never had to actually use English before and he’s sure it would be different to use it in real life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a transfer student coming in at the end of the break. He’s from America and he’s going to be in our class.” The teacher explains. Daichi perks up at that, why would the teacher ask him about volleyball and English unless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Do they not speak Japanese?” Daichi doesn’t think he’s ever seen a foreign student at Karasuno before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His Japanese may be limited so he’ll need some assistance, I’d like you to help him get settled in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Why me? I mean I don’t mind it’s just… class representative is better at English so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry, when I spoke with his parents they said that he plays volleyball. He was the captain of his school’s team.” A new third year that was responsible enough to lead his own high school team, Daichi is excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they um… Did they happen to mention what position he played?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think they said he was a setter. So will you take him under your wing?” The teacher asks. Daichi thinks he might cry. This is just what they need. Kageyama has a lot of promise as a setter but he needs guidance and an experienced setter could be exactly what he needs to push him in the right direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes of course!” He’s probably a little too excited, the teacher jumps in surprise at his loud response. Daichi needs to calm himself down. He doesn’t even know if this American setter will want to play on their team. He was transferring to another country so he probably had to leave his own team behind. Well, whatever the case Daichi would just have to convince him to join. They’d be working together in class so he was sure he’d have plenty of chances to try and convince him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little baby sized chapter for Daichi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter was too short so have another one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week passes quickly. Koushi says goodbye to his teammates and his friends, he finishes his last shift at work, his teachers all wish him luck. Everyone is getting ready for the school year to end but Koushi knows that he’s got a while before he gets a real break from school. He tried to look at his new school up online but everything was in Japanese and Google doesn’t seem to want to translate the whole web page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole family comes to the airport to say goodbye. He drives his own car there since there’s really not enough room in his dad’s minivan for him and his suitcase. His mom will drive his car to work after they’ve seen him off. He hasn’t said much to his parents since they gave him the news. He cries when he says goodbye to his siblings, which starts the twins crying, and since everyone seems to be crying Akihiko decides that he should cry too. They run out of time. Koushi and his father go through security and head for the gate. His father buys a few souvenirs for their family in japan and he gets Koushi whatever snacks and drinks he wants. They find the gate after that and sit side by side waiting for them to call Koushi’s group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you,” Hiroshi says in Japanese, he’s been making sure to only speak Japanese when they do talk. The silver-haired boy nods his head and wipes away some residual tears.</span>
</p><p><span>“I know,” He says.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Your Obaasan is a lot like you, you will get along well.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“How long will I be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure Koushi. Maybe until the school year is over. I know that you have plans for college. We’ll figure something out before then. You’ll be done with school before your friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” No hope of graduating with his friends then. They call for his group and Koushi stands up. He gets his backpack and his bag of snacks and goes to line up with his passport and boarding pass in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He manages to board the plane with no problem. Gets his carry-on stored in the overhead bin and sits in his seat to blow up his neck pillow. His backpack on the floor by his feet. He’s flown plenty of times. He’s prepared with his phone charged and his battery pack at the ready for whenever it does get low. He has a layover though in Vancouver and he’s never had to switch planes without someone else there to guide him. He has an hour between flights and he hopes that everything goes okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, this is his life so why would anything ever go right? His flight lands in Vancouver just fine and he finds his gate but then his flight gets delayed because of some mechanical issue. An hour, two hours, Koushi sits on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and tries to stay out of people's way. The terminal is packed and loud and he wishes he had a pillow to scream into because he’s just so sick of it all. It’s not until hour five that they’re finally able to board the plane again and then someone is in Koushi’s seat and she insists that it's her seat but Koushi knows for sure his mom paid for the window seat for him because he never gets the window seat when they travel as a family and he has to get a flight attendant to come and move the lady to the aisle seat and Koushi just knows that she’s going to be annoying all flight. He wants to sleep. He sits and buckles up, puts his pillow around his neck once more, and language learning audiobook through his headphones. He rests his head against the side of the plane and watches as they load suitcases under the plane. He thinks that they probably should have done that hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spends the flight studying Japanese and playing games on his phone. When he gets bored of that he tries to watch a movie but the aisle lady is talking loudly to her friend on the other side of the aisle. Koushi is glad he fought for his seat because he’s sure they’d just talk over him if he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, this lady doesn’t need to sleep. Because she manages to be annoying for the entire flight. By the time the plane lands in Japan Koushi is tired and irritable and he just wants five fucking minutes alone to calm down but he needs to get through customs and find the right luggage carousel. He watches the suitcases all come through, and none of them are his, and now he realizes that he never saw it get loaded at the airport in Vancouver and he has to figure out how to file a claim with the airline by himself because the flight delay meant that his dad’s cousin couldn’t be there at the airport to pick him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He manages to get preparations made for his suitcase to be sent to his grandmother’s house in Karasuno when it’s found and he’s a little glad that he doesn’t have to lug the big suitcase around with him because he has to get himself to a train station and onto the bullet train up to Karasuno. So he’s torn between being happy and being sad about the suitcase. His packages from home should have already arrived and he has one change of clothes in carry on so he shouldn’t be terribly inconvenienced when he gets to Karasuno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy to get a taxi to take him to the train station, but once he gets there he realizes that the station is absolutely packed and he isn’t sure where to go, and once again he wants to just find a corner to cry in. He manages to buy a ticket to Karasuno and he’s trying to find the right train but every time he stops to read a sign he gets jostled by the crowd. He realizes at one point that he’s gone the wrong way and when he turns around quickly because he’s running out of time and he ends up tripping over a teen in a red track uniform with two-toned hair. They both fall to the ground and the teen’s game system goes sliding across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow ow ow” Koushi sits up on his knees quickly and looks down at the poor guy he’s run over. “I’m so sorry are you okay?” He realizes that he was speaking English and quickly repeats it again in Japanese. The teen blinks up at him with very cat-like eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he says in a bored tone. Koushi stands up and helps his unfortunate victim to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi Kenma what’s the holdup?” Another teen appears. This one is taller with a mess of black hair. He’s also wearing a red tracksuit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm fine. We fell.” Kenma retrieves his game system and inspects it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry,” Koushi bows a bit because he’s pretty sure that’s what you’re supposed to do when you apologize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Kenma knows he’s not supposed to play video games and walk. He keeps getting separated from the group.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s my fault. I was trying to figure out where to go and I wasn’t paying attention.” He bows again just to be safe. The shorter teen, Kenma, stands beside his companion. Eyes focused on his screen once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with your accent?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyanma! You can’t just ask people that!” the taller one scolds. Koushi laughs it off though and scratches the back of his head. He’d known that his accent would come up but he didn’t think it’d actually happen before he even got to his school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… I grew up in America,” He explains. “I’ve just moved back…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, that makes sense,” The taller one looks around to spot the rest of their class? Team? Koushi thinks it's probably a team if the matching tracksuits are anything to go by. “You’re lost then? Where are you trying to go? I’m Kuroo by the way. Kuroo Tetsuro. This is Kozume Kenma.” He pats the other boy on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you. I’m Koushi Sugawara… or no sorry I’m supposed to say Sugawara Koushi right? Well, it doesn’t matter. You can just call me Suga,” He wonders if he can be any more embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Suga,” Kuroo grins down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um… I’m supposed to go to uh… Sendai. And then take another train to Karasuno… or maybe it was a bus…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re in luck, my friend. We’re headed to Sendai as well. You can tag along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!?” Finally, something is going good for Koushi. “Is it okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be rude of us to abandon you in your time of need. Plus I’m the captain so it’ll be fine.” Kuroo slings his arms around Kenma and Koushi’s shoulders and leads them over to where the rest of the team is. It takes a little bit of convincing to get the coaches to agree to take him along but the whole team seems pretty excited about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets to know them a bit while they’re on the train. He’d been right about them being a team, they’re a volleyball team actually and when they find out that he played volleyball in America they’re even more excited. They dub him their adopted American and pester him with questions the whole way. He finds out that the boy with the video game, Kenma he remembers, is their team's setter and Kuroo is a middle blocker and team captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being around this team makes Koushi feel a lot more relaxed, they remind him of his team back home and he feels like they’ve accepted him even though he’s different. He even ends up exchanging numbers with most of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how long are you going to be in Japan for?” the one with the spikey brown hair. Koushi can’t remember his name though he does remember that he’s a first-year, which Koushi thinks means he’s a freshman maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet… My grandmother is sick so I’m going to live with her until graduation at least,” he hugs his backpack a little bit tighter and fakes a smile. “It should be interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re going to school here? Are you going to play volleyball?” Tora asks. Kuroo and the coaches have scolded him a few times about keeping his voice down on the train so Koushi has no problem remembering his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might… I feel bad leaving my team behind but I also want to keep playing. I want to play in college.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you said before that your final stop is Karasuno right?” Kuroo asks. Koushi nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where my grandmother lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to Karasuno high school?” He asks, Koushi nods again. The team gets quiet then for a moment and the atmosphere feels weirdly charged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that… is there something wrong with that?” He asks. Kuroo grins and shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just seems to be that we’ve adopted our enemy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karasuno is our fated rival! The cats vs the crows!” Tora shouts. “Are you a spy? Have you been sent to scout us out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taketora be quiet.” The younger coach scolds. Tora crosses his arms and slinks down in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um… I can’t exactly be a spy when I’ve never even been to the school can I?” Koushi asks. “I don’t even know if I want to join the volleyball club yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re going to join,” Kuroo throws his arm around Koushi’s shoulders again and pulls him close. “Hey, you could be a spy for us you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Koushi grins up at him. “What’s in it for me if I do?” He likes this captain. He’s playful and a bit devious and whenever Koushi matches his teasing he gets excited. He’s also extremely hot if Koushi’s being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think we could come to some sort of arrangement,” Kuroo says playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t come cheap you know Kuroo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah shoot. Guess it sucks that I’m so broke then. Hey Kenma, lend me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” Kenma doesn’t look up from his game. Koushi laughs and moves back away from the black-haired teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad then,” Koushi takes his water bottle out and drinks a bit. “Give me a call when you can afford me Kuroo.” He winks and Kuroo laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ride seems to fly by after that. Koushi is able to just chill and joke around with the team. They ask him questions about America and he asks them about Tokyo. They promise to show him around the city if he ever makes it out that way. Koushi is sad to say goodbye when they finally arrive in Sendai. Coach Nekomata writes out the directions to Karasuno to him on a piece of paper in English and Japanese so that Koushi can translate the signs along the way. He thanks them all several times before they part ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his new instructions, it's not hard to find the way to Karasuno. From there it’s a little harder to find his way through. He has vague memories of the city from when he was last there but as a kid, he’d never cared to pay attention to directions since he could just follow his parents. He comes across a small store that he kind of recognizes and since he hasn’t eaten except for some snacks on the train he slips in to see what he can find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The store smells like something really good and Koushi remembers that he’d gotten meat buns here with his parents when they’d last been in town. He steps up to the counter and orders them from the older woman that’s working. When he asks her how to get to his grandmother’s house she seems to be very excited. Apparently, she knows his grandparents and his father and she remembers Koushi from when he was small. She’s really talkative and gives him the meat buns and a drink on the house. She offers to have her son drive Koushi to his grandma’s when he returns from wherever he is but Koushi turns her down. He’s had a bit too much interaction for one day and his grandmother’s house isn’t that far from the store. She sends him on his way with some treats for his grandma and easy directions to follow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Koushi makes some new friends.</p><p>
  <a href="https://heyitstaytay21.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koushi’s grandmother, Akemi Okabe, lives in a traditional style house just on the edge of Karasuno. It’s not as big as he remembers it being but he’s also not as small as he used to be. His grandmother is smaller too. She’s soft spoken and mostly wears traditional clothes, her silver hair is always tied up in a neat bun. Her day nurse, Matsushita-san, is still there. She’s younger and very chipper. She talks a lot and fills the silence of the house caused by Koushi and his grandmother’s awkwardness. She makes them tea and they all sit on the back porch overlooking an overgrown garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garden is different than Koushi remembers it too. The last time he’d been there the garden had been well tended and full of colorful blooming flowers and vegetables, now it was all weeds and dead plants. He feels kind of bad about that. He remembers his dad saying once that his grandfather’s garden had been a point of pride. Koushi’s never been good with plants but he wonders if maybe he could get someone from the family to hire a gardener to get it back into some sort of presentable state. One of his favorite pictures from his childhood is of himself and another young boy standing in the garden with his grandmother, flower crowns on all their heads. He’s not sure who the boy was. A neighbor kid maybe, or a relative. Koushi’s pretty sure he packed that album in one of the boxes. Of course, it’s not like those had actually arrived on time. Koushi was stuck with two outfits only until either the boxes or his suitcase showed up. Unless he goes shopping, actually now that he thinks about it he should get to know the area a bit before school starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matsushita-san?” he asks, setting his teacup down on the deck beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sugawara-san?” She looks over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can just call me Suga. I prefer it. Um since all of my stuff hasn’t arrived yet I’m going to need to go shopping. Do you know where I should go for that? I need some clothes and toiletries mostly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s an easy one. There are a few shopping centers around. I’ll write down the closest ones for you. Ah, you’ll need to get your uniform too. I’ll write down the name of the shop you can get it from.” She stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much Matsushita-san. I thought that I had to get my uniform from the school…” He hadn’t actually thought much about a uniform at all. He probably would have gotten in trouble on his first day if she hadn’t mentioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem at all. If you tell them you’re going to be attending Karasuno they’ll make sure to get you all the uniform parts you’ll need. Be sure and pick up indoor shoes and gym shoes as well,” She instructs before going inside to write down everything he’ll need. Koushi sighs and picks up his tea again. He takes a sip and definitely does not think about how it doesn’t taste like how his dad makes it and how much he wishes for a cup of his dad’s tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teas not right,” Akemi says as she sips hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otou-san makes it better,” He agrees. Akemi sighs wistfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hirohito taught him,” She smiles. Koushi smiles a little as well. He slides his phone out and sends his dad a text asking him how to make tea properly. Matsushita is a very nice woman but she is mostly just there to take care of his grandmother’s needs during the day. It’s probably lonely to live in this house alone, surrounded by all the memories. If he can make it a little more comfortable while he’s there then he’ll do his best. That’s why he was here, wasn’t it? Isn’t it better for her to be taken by a family member than a stranger? As much as Koushi doesn’t actually want to be there he’ll do his best. It’s not his grandmother’s fault that his parents chose to send him into exile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had planned to spend the first few days at his grandma’s house settling in but without any of his belongings, there wasn’t much that Koushi could do. He let himself relax the first day, and the second day he followed Matsushita around as she took care of the house and his grandmother. He wanted to know about his grandmother’s condition and her medication and when she was supposed to take it and what to do if there was an emergency. He did have first aid and CPR training from the summer he’d worked as a lifeguard but he’d never really had to use it and he was a bit nervous about being responsible for her health while there was no one else around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his third day at his grandmother’s house, he finally got news about his suitcase but it’s still going to be two days before it can be delivered to Karasuno so he decides to set out when Matsushita arrives in the morning to get to know the area. He starts with the neighbors. He’s not able to drive in Japan and if his grandmother has an emergency at night Koushi thinks it might be useful to know them. There’s no one home at the house to the left of her’s so Koushi goes back to the house on the right. This house has more land and is surrounded by a lot of crops. Koushi is excited when he realizes that there’s a volleyball net in the yard as well. Koushi is a bit excited when he knocks on the door. He wonders if there’s someone living there he can play volleyball with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming!” A voice calls from in the house. It takes a few seconds and then the door opens to reveal an older man. He looks over Koushi for a moment before speaking. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning sir, sorry to bother you. I’m Koushi Sugawara. I’ve just moved in with my grandmother next door and I wanted to greet the neighbors,” He remembers that he’s supposed to bow at the last second and quickly bends forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember you. You’re Hiroshi’s son. How is your old man?” Koushi feels weird meeting all these people that seem to know him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Otou-san is good sir. He’s still in America with my mom and my siblings,” He stands up straight again and holds his hands behind his back. There are so many rules to remember about how to speak and what to do when talking to different people. Koushi is really confused by it all still. He prays he’s not speaking rudely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember me do you?” The old man laughs. “I forgot how young you were when you left. I’m Ukai Ikkei!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you again Ukai-san,” Koushi bows a little bit again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why are you in Japan without your family?” Ukai asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, my grandmother. The family felt it was best that she had someone living with her so… well my dad couldn’t leave because my siblings are all really young still. So my parents sent me,” He should have worded that better, said that he wanted to help his grandma or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you now Sugawara-kun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m seventeen sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seventeen huh. Still in high school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Koushi fiddles with his fingers behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be tough to move schools now. I coached volleyball at Karasuno high school for a long time. I know how teenagers work. You still play volleyball?” Ukai is straightforward, he seems kinda fun. Now that he’s talking to the old man Koushi thinks that he might remember him a little bit. He’d already started playing volleyball when he was ten. He had been worried about taking a month off and his father had taken him somewhere close to his grandma’s house to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to be captain, I’m a setter.” Koushi looks over at the volleyball court longingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to be going to Karasuno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to retire. Old age caught up to me you know. I’m not sure how the team there is now. But you should keep playing. Learning how to play in a new environment can be good. Get you ready for the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I’m good enough to play beyond high school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then make the most of it for as long as you can play.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ll think about it sir,” Koushi wants to play. But it’s already his third year and he’s starting late. Would he even be able to fit into a team? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Come by whenever you want to play. I teach some other kids in the evenings if you ever want to join in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir. Thank you,” Koushi bows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell your grandmother I said hi. I’ve got some work to do now.” Ukai waves at him and then heads back into the house closing the door before Koushi can say goodbye. He feels a little better after talking with the old coach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heads back to the road and fishes the instructions to the stores Matsushita recommended. He figures he should start at the uniform store first because she’d mentioned that they might need to do alterations for him. Koushi’s parents will cover the costs of his uniforms and they’re going to send him a monthly allowance. Since he needs not going to be able to work anymore he’s hoping to save most of the allowance to his college fund. He will have to spend a little on new clothes though, and some things for his room. His room right now just has a futon and he doesn’t mind it too much but it’s also really different and he misses a real bed. He might ask his parents to cover the cost of that too but he’s worried that it’ll disappoint his grandmother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stores are further than Koushi expected them to be. He really misses his car. His grandmother has one that never gets used but Koushi can’t legally drive in japan until he’s 18. He’d considered taking it and then playing the dumb American card if he got caught but he doesn’t want to risk his chance of actually being able to drive once his birthday comes in June. He’s exhausted by he makes his way to the shopping area so before going to the shop he grabs a drink from a vending machine and plops down onto a bench in a park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi sighs and leans back on his hands staring up at the sky, its a nice day out but humid, and he kind of hates it. He wants to text Tyler but there’s too much of a time difference and they’re dealing with finals back home still so he doesn’t want to bother him. Tyler hasn’t reached out to him at all since he left and Koushi is trying not to think about it too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look out!” Koushi looks up just in time to see a volleyball flying at his head, he has just enough time to raise his hands to stop it from smacking into his face but loses his grip on his soda and ends up spilling it on himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so mean!” A whiny male voice yells. Koushi looks over to see two teenagers in matching white and aqua colored tracksuits. One of them is tall and slender with perfectly styled light brown hair, Koushi thinks that he’s kind of unfairly pretty. The other one has spiked hair and a pissed off look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t supposed to dodge Shittykawa!” The angry teen yells. He stomps over to Koushi and it's a bit intimidating. “I’m very sorry you got hit because this trashy guy couldn’t take a hit he deserved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um… it’s okay really.” Koushi gives one of his best smiles hoping to diffuse the situation a bit. “Just a little spill.” He needed to buy new clothes anyway. The teen looks surprised for a moment, the scowl dropping from his face as he brings a hand up and rubs the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want this guy will buy you a new shirt,” He points at the pretty brunette who looks absolutely scandalized for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan! Don’t flirt in front of me!” He stomps over and forces the other boy to turn away from Koushi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t show that flustered face around every pretty boy you meet!” The brunette hits his fists against his companion's arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Trashykawa! You’re the reason he got hit. Take responsibility!” He punches the other boy in the stomach. “Apologize properly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey pretty boy, I’m sorry for dodging the volleyball that this brute Iwa-chan threw at me. He’s a monster. I’m Oikawa Tooru and he’s Iwaizumi Hajime. Please allow HIM to purchase you a new shirt,” Oikawa smiles sweetly and bats his eyes. Koushi doesn’t trust him for a second, he also doesn’t really understand some of the words he’s using. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m Sugawara Koushi… Sorry, my Japanese isn’t very good. What’s brute mean?” Koushi’s shirt feels gross and sticky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a foreigner?” Iwaizumi asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of… I grew up in America so I have trouble with um… some informal speech.” Koushi peels his shirt away from his skin. “I do need to get a new shirt though… but I came here to do some shopping because my suitcase got lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shopping?” Oikawa grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Oikawa we have to get back to training camp. We’re only supposed to be picking up supplies.” Iwaizumi scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan! You hit him with a volleyball! He’s a foreigner! We have to be kind to him.” Oikawa stomps his foot and Koushi thinks that he kind of reminds him of the twins when they don’t get their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay really. It’s not the first time I’ve been hit with a volleyball,” He’s pretty sure these guys will be more trouble than they’re worth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do you play? What position?” There’s a glint in the brunette’s eyes. Koushi is positive he’s going to regret this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I played in America. I was a setter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Stay away from Iwa-chan! He can’t handle pretty setters. Not that you’re prettier than me. Or a better setter. But stay away from him!” Oikawa points a finger in Koushi’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san… I’m not going to try and steal your um… Iwa-chan.” Koushi holds up his hands trying to placate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only I can call him Iwa-” The volleyball smacks into Oikawa’s head cutting him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock it off shittykawa.” Iwaizumi picks up the volleyball again with that pissed off look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So mean Iwa-chan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re taking Sugawara-chan shopping for a new shirt!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can just call me Suga, I’m not used to all these honorifics,” He smiles awkwardly, trying to keep up with the banter between the two friends, or boyfriends. Koushi has no idea what they are exactly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh he even has a cute nickname,” Oikawa grabs Koushi’s hand and pulls him up from the bench and in the directions of the shops. Iwaizumi follows them despite his complaining. Being around Oikawa is kind of exhausting. He’s constantly jumping from one subject to another and he talks a lot. Koushi keeps having to ask Iwaizumi to translate words he doesn’t understand. Before he knows it really he’s ended up buying more clothes than he had planned and he’s replaced the clothes he was wearing with a new outfit picked by Oikawa. He has to admit though that it does make him look pretty good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, one more store. Please please please Iwa-chan!” Oikawa begs tugging on Iwaizumi’s arm. Iwaizumi looks annoyed but also kind of fond and Koushi is starting to be more and more sure they’re something more than just friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve got more than enough clothes now,” Koushi says. “I just need to pick up my school uniform then I should really get home. My grandma is waiting for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we need to get back to training camp,” Iwaizumi reminds Oikawa for the millionth time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait your uniform!? What school are you going to refreshing-kun?” Oikawa switches to tugging on Koushi’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Karasuno.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karasuno!? And you’re a setter? You’re a third year, right? Are you a good setter refreshing-kun? Like really good?” Oikawa’s got that glint in his eyes again and a grin on his face. Iwaizumi lets out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I think I’m pretty good. I’ve been a setter since middle school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to join the team at Karasuno. You should become their official setter. You’re a third year after all. It’s only right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shittykawa stop trying to pull him into your plots.” Iwaizumi scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Iwa-chan it’s perfect! He can put stupid Tobio-chan in his place!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with everyone and their issues with Karasuno?” Koushi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have the most annoying setter ever,” Oikawa declares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else had issues with Karasuno?” Iwaizumi asks as he steers Oikawa out of the store and towards the uniform shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met a team from Tokyo when I was on the bullet train. They said that Karasuno was like their fated rival or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they crush Tobio-chan into the dirt!” Oikawa yells. Iwaizumi puts a hand on his back and keeps pushing him down the road as Oikawa rants and raves about this Tobio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, Koushi has to admit that he had a bit of fun with the duo. They’d kept him distracted from thinking about home and his friends. He’d mentioned his dad’s tea making instructions when he’d gotten a text about them and Iwaizumi had helped him find what he needed for it at the store. Oikawa had bought them all milk bread and they’d been able to snack on it as they walked to the spot where they would have to part ways. Oikawa had insisted on putting both his and Iwaizumi’s numbers in Koushi’s phone as well. He’d said that it was in case he wanted to complain about how awful it was to go to the same school as Tobio but Koushi was pretty sure that he was just too shy to admit that he wanted to keep in touch. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Line up!” Daichi calls out to the team. He’s tired, even after doing nothing but training for a week the team was still so full of energy every night, and Daichi's had to chase them around and keep them in line even after lights out. They all gathered outside of the sports park gymnasium across from the red clad Nekoma team. They all said their greetings and the second the lines broke Hinata was running off after one of the Nekoma players and then Tanaka was trying to get in a fight with another Nekoma player with a bleached mohawk so Daichi had to break that up with the help of one of Nekoma’s third years. He apologized for Tanaka and dragged him inside with the rest of the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nekoma’s captain was a tall guy with messy black hair that covered one of his eyes. Daichi stepped up to greet him and while they were both all smiles the other captain just had a bad vibe to him. Daichi was sure that he’d be a jerk if they weren’t both acting in their roles as captains. Watching Nekoma get ready for the game made Daichi feel how much of a mess Karasuno really was at the moment. They’d barely been a team for a week and it’s been a challenge for them to figure out how to work together for these practice matches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be totally blunt… We’re a bunch of guys who just met,” He didn’t see the point in beating around the bush. “We’re a patchwork, we’re rough around the edges and we’re about to play our very first game together as a whole team. We know nothing about our opponents. There’s no telling how this game will go. We could find ourselves charging point-blank at a wall.” They were a mess, but this was Daichi’s team. He was their captain. It’s his job to hold them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if we do smack into a wall… That just gives us the chance to climb over it.” He meets the eyes of his teammates, he can see their nerves and their excitement. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> <span>Things start out okay. Asahi manages to receive the first serve and even though it's a bit short Kageyama gets under it and Hinata is able to shock them all with their freak quick and it works for a bit, they fall for Hinata’s decoy. It’s all good, but Nekoma isn’t deterred. They catch on quickly and set their middle blocker to follow Hinata. It’s frustrating. Daichi wants to wipe that stupid arrogant smirk off their captain’s face.</span></p><p>
  <span>They can’t manage it though. They stay in the lead for a while but then Kageyama and Hinata start arguing between sets and it’s obvious they’re both getting frustrated by Nekoma’s number seven. Part of Daichi just wants to give up, wants to stop trying so hard. But he’s the captain. This is his team. He can’t just abandon them. So he keeps moving, keeps cheering them up between sets. He explains the rules that Takeda doesn’t understand between sets, he keeps Kageyama and Hinata from killing each other when Hinata tries to make changes, he keeps Tanaka from going after the mohawk guy, stops Tsukishima from riling up Hinata, he teases Asahi but then has to cheer him back up again while Nishinoya tries to make things worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep going, keep fighting, keep their energy up, keep them cool headed, don’t let them fight, keep the taunting to a minimum, watch Asahi’s anxiety level, watch the ball, don’t let the ball drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi is tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lose all three games, all six sets. But it’s okay. It’s not an official game. The team can keep going. They’re getting stronger. Hinata and Kageyama are learning to work together. Daichi gathers the team up at the end and he listens to what Coach Nekomata has to say to them and then they start to clean up the gym together and Daichi wants to rest for just five seconds but Tanaka and the mohawk guy have run off somewhere and Hinata and number seven are bouncing around. Asahi is scaring a first year again and Nishinoya is glaring daggers at Nekoma’s libero so he has to go apologize for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Nekoma’s captain slinking around and talking to Tsukishima and then he’s got Asahi cornered and an arm slung around his shoulder and Daichi knows that he should rescue the fragile ace but Kageyama is glaring so hard at the quiet looking Nekoma setter so he has to go reroute him to something more productive and before he knows it they’re all done and Nekoma is getting ready to head out. Tanaka seems to have made a new friend and they’re both crying for some reason. Hinata is chasing down the setter and Kageyama looks upset about it so Daichi once again has to reroute him in another direction then he has to be the good captain and shake hands with that no good Kuroo again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you next time. We’ll be the ones winning then,” He forces a smile as he shakes the other captain's hands tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. We’ll win again I’m sure.” he’s got a no good smirk on his face and if Daichi was a violent person he’d probably want to smack it off. But he’s not violent so he definitely wouldn’t even dream of doing that. “By the way Sawamura-san, I hope you’re doing okay in English.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Of course. As captain, I have to set a good example by keeping up my grades.” Why does this guy want to know about his English scores? Could he know something about the transfer student? Daichi wants to ask but he doesn’t want to have to talk to this guy anymore and Nekoma’s libero is yelling at them so he turns away and moves back to stand with his team as they wave off their new rivals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They need to get better if they want any hope of beating Nekoma. Daichi is grateful when he hears Coach Ukai announces that he’s going to stay with the team. It’d been good to have an adult around that can give them some sense of structure and that had more experience. Daichi knew that he wouldn’t be able to get the team anywhere on his own. Even with the coach, he could barely keep things in line. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've realized I'm going to need to find away to differentiate between languages when the characters are speaking. So from now on when anyone speaks/texts/writes in English it will be in <i>italics</i> anything not in italics is Japanese.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koushi spends the rest of the break getting used to his new lifestyle. He spends time with his grandmother and Matsushita, he unpacks his suitcase when it finally arrives. He speaks on the phone with Iwaizumi who offered to help him practice his Japanese. Oikawa teaches him a bunch of slang as well in between whining about how Koushi is trying to steal his Iwa-chan. He tries to talk to Tyler and Leah but between the time difference and the fun they’re having now that their summer break has started he can barely get them to talk for more than a minute or two and most of his texts go unanswered. He tries not to think about how much he misses his old life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night before his first day of school he can’t sleep. He tosses and turns on his futon before giving up and dragging his backpack over and taking out a learn Japanese workbook. He practices writing the different characters and sounding them out to figure out what the words mean. He tries to text Tyler again to complain about it but receives no answer once again. He wonders if his supposed best friend had replaced him already. He wonders how long Leah will wait before she moves on to someone else. He falls asleep with his head in his workbook and his phone in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sleeps through his first two alarms and wakes up to the sound of Matsushita coming into the house. He has to jump up quickly and throw on his brand new uniform. He runs his fingers through his hair and sits down to have a quick breakfast with his grandmother. He checks his phone while he eats. Tyler hasn’t texted him back yet but there’s a whole slew of text messages waiting for him anyway. He has to run them through his translation app but they make him smile once he can understand them. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo: Karasuno isn’t bad. You should join</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They are wild</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your captain is a jerk though</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Since i’m not a cheap bastard i got you some intel about which teachers you should watch out for. See below. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tora: Guts!!!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yaku: good luck my adopted american son. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ll come kick anyone that gives you a hard time</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iwa-chan: </b>
  <b>
    <em>If you need something translated just text me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: </b>
  <b>ヽ( `д´*)ノ</b>
  <b>Stop stealing Iwa-chan!!!! </b>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Also have fun at school </b>
  <b>☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆</b>
</p><p>
  <b>   Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do </b>
  <b>σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Iwa-chan: </b>
  <b>
    <em>Don’t do anything shittykawa would do.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: steal Tobio-chan’s spot or I won't share Iwa-chan with you anymore.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi can’t help but smile at the show of support. He misses his old life and his old friends but so far everyone he’s met since he arrived has been great. He just hopes that trend stays the same when he gets to his new school. What will they think of him? He wonders if they even know that a new student is coming. Have they been told he’s American? What will that think when he shows up? Will they make fun of him for not being able to read Japanese or for speaking the wrong way? Iwaizumi had told him that the way he spoke was more formal than was normal for most teenagers to speak to each other. What if he messed something up? What if he mixed up one of Oikawa’s weird slang words for a normal word while he was talking to a teacher? Would he get in trouble for that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a bento in the kitchen for you,” His grandmother says, cutting into his train of thought. Koushi pauses with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me a bento?” He asks. She must have because Matsushita had just gotten there and she wouldn’t have had enough time to make it yet. He realizes that she couldn’t have had time to make breakfast either. He’d been eating together with his grandma every morning and hadn’t even really thought about it because his dad had always had breakfast ready in the morning. But they often ate before Matsushita arrived and that means that his grandma had been doing the cooking and Koushi hadn’t even realized it. He came here to take care of her and yet this whole week she’d been the one taking care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a growing boy. You need to eat properly. Especially if you're playing sports. None of those snacks they sell at the school store.” She doesn’t look at him as she talks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obaachan!” He jumps up from his seat and moves around the table to hug her tight. “Thank you.” He’s been so caught up in being miserable that he’s totally missed something important. He needs to try and do better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing Kou-chan. Finish your food or you’ll be late,” She pats his arm gently. Koushi sits back down with a smile on his face and shovels the rest of his food into his mouth quickly. He thanks her several more times for the bento and for breakfast before grabbing the lunch and his school bag and running out the door. He’s not familiar with the way to school yet and he wants to give himself as much time as possible to find his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had too much faith in himself. He manages to get lost twice and by the time he makes it to the school, the first bell has already rung. He finds a staff member that brings him to the principal's office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Sugawara-kun,” he says when Koushi comes into the office. Koushi bows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning sir. I’m sorry I’m late on my first day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. You’re new to the city still. Though I expect you to learn the way quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir It won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of your classmates has been chosen to help you get around on your first day. I expect he’s gone to class now but hold on here for just a moment and I’ll have my secretary get him.” The principal stands up and holds out some paperwork to Koushi. “Take a look over your schedule here while you wait.” Koushi takes the paperwork and sits down while the principal leaves the room. He frowns a bit and slowly tries to figure out what it says. He takes a picture of the schedule and texts it to Iwaizumi with a bunch of question marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iwa-chan: </b>
  <b>
    <em>class 4, you have english, math, science, social studies, lunch, PE, music, Japanese, art, moral studies. In that order.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koushi: Thank you Iwa-chan</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi balances his phone on his leg and takes out a pen. He writes the name of each subject in English above the Japanese on his schedule. He chews on his pen and tries to identify some of the words on the page himself. He needs to study more, he’ll never be able to keep up. He’s so screwed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara-kun,” The principal is back again. Koushi stands up quickly and slips his phone back into his pocket. The principal isn’t alone anymore. Behind him stands a boy with short dark hair and warm brown eyes. He’s just a little bit taller than Suga but he’s… well he’s broad. Koushi wonders how it would feel to be hugged by him. “Sugawara-kun this is Sawamura Daichi. He’s in your class, your teacher chose him as your ambassador of sorts. He does well in English so he’ll be able to help you in class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Sugawara-kun,” Daichi smiles. Koushi thinks he might be in love. He’s got a deep voice and his smile is gentle and his eyes crinkle in the corners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you too Sawamura-kun… You can just call me Suga.” Koushi smiles back. Daichi’s cheeks flush red and he raises a hand to rub the back of his neck. He’s adorable. Koushi can’t help but grin at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… uh… You can call me… Daichi,” He says awkwardly. Koushi kind of wants to tease him, wants to see just how red he’d turn. But he needs to behave in front of the principal. He can’t get in trouble on his first day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura-san if you could show Sugawara-kun back to your classroom. It’s best if you don’t miss any more of class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sir.” Daichi glances at the door and Koushi bows a bit to the principal and heads out into the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way Daichi,” He says cheerfully. Daichi walks out of the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The classroom is this way,” he says before heading down the hall with his hands in his pockets. Koushi skips along beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey Daichi?” He tugs on the sleeve of the other teens' jackets. Daichi looks at him curiously. “Why’d they pick you to be my guide?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh um… well I get okay grades in English… I guess they heard that your Japanese wasn’t that good… Actually, I’m kind of surprised. When they said that there was an American student transferring here I figur-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I’d be American?” Koushi asks. “I was actually born here in Karasuno. But my mom got a job in America so we moved when I was four. We’ve only been back once since then. So I’ve got a weird accent when I speak Japanese and I can’t read it for shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but you can curse?” Daichi laughs a little and Koushi smiles again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a friend while I was getting settled over the break. He taught me some new words. So do you want to show off your English then? Let’s hear something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s cheeks flush red again and he looks away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My English is not very good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah but you sound cute!” Daichi’s whole face turns red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute? I’m not… I mean that’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very cute. Is your exceptional English the only reason they picked you then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well um… English and volleyball,” Daichi rubs the back of his neck again, Koushi figures that’s a nervous habit of some sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You play volleyball? Ah, my parents must have told the school that I played.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I do play,” he shifts his gaze back to Koushi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is the volleyball captain really a jerk?” Daichi stops walking and looks at Koushi with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I’m a jerk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re the captain!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Who said I’m a jerk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a friend I made on the bullet train from Tokyo.” Koushi holds his hands behind his back. Daichi’s eye is twitching a bit and he looks angry. Koushi wishes that he’d taken the Nekoma team up on their offer to come watch their game against Karasuno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to wipe the smirk off that damn cat's face the next time I see him.” Daichi clenches his fists. Suddenly Koushi can’t wait to see Kuroo again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to tell him you said so.” He grabs the sleeve of Daichi’s jacket and tugs him in the direction they’d been walking. “Come on. We shouldn’t miss any more of our English class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, class right. Geez sorry Suga.” Daichi shakes his head and then his face is calm again and he’s got a smile on his face. His eyes aren’t crinkled at the corners though this time. He heads for the classroom and slips inside. Koushi follows him. The teacher stops speaking and turns to look at both boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and take your seat Sawamura-kun,” He instructs. Daichi glances at Koushi then goes and sits back down in his seat. Koushi is nervous, he shifts a bit on his feet then bows to the teacher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kou- Sugawara Koushi,” He nearly messes up the introduction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been expecting you Sugawara-kun. Class this is our new transfer student. Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Koushi really wished the teacher hadn’t put the spotlight on him. Normally public speaking wasn’t a problem for him, but he was already going to stand out and now if he messes up his introduction they’re all going to laugh at him. He turns to face the class, they’re all looking at him with expectant faces. Daichi shifts a bit in his seat and it draws Koushi’s attention. The volleyball captain smiles at him and Koushi nods his head just a bit. He can do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Sugawara Koushi. You guys can all just call me Suga though. No one in America could ever get my name right so I got used to that. I was born here in Karasuno but we moved when I was four so uh… I guess I kinda suck at being Japanese.” He folds his hands behind his back. “So sorry if I ask a lot of questions or pronounce words wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sugawara-kun. Go ahead and take a seat at the desk by Sawamura-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi bows a bit and then goes to sit down. In the empty chair beside Daichi. The two desks are already pushed together, they’re the only ones like that in the classroom, and Koushi figures that it must have been set up that way so Daichi could help him with his classwork. Koushi shares a smile with Daichi then hangs his school bag on the hook on the side of his desk and puts away his belongings. His arm brushes against Daichi’s as he pulls his notebook out and sets it on the desk. The teacher waits for the class to settle back down and then resumes teaching. Koushi can’t keep up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi nudges his arm a bit and Koushi looks at him. The dark haired captain meets his eyes and then taps on his notebook before writing in the margin.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We can translate my notes later, just listen to the teacher.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles and leans against Daichi’s shoulder briefly and mouths a thank you. Daichi’s cheeks flush red again and he reaches up to rub the back of his neck. Koushi sits back up and focuses on listening to the teacher with a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suga is nothing like Daichi had expected. He’d walked into the principal’s office expecting an American athlete and admittedly his expectations had been a little stereotypical. But Suga was anything like that. He looked soft. Silver hair that sticks up at the top, slightly ruffled, light brown eyes that seem to shine, and a beauty mark in the corner of one eye. Daichi kind of wants to touch it</span>
  <span>. Then he smiles and Daichi is pretty sure his heart stops for a second. His smile lights up the whole room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi wants to hear him talk more and he gets his wish on the way to class. Suga is cheerful and teasing. He touches Daichi’s arm as he talks and it leaves a warm tingling feeling. They talk about volleyball and that stupid Nekoma captain. Daichi gets the feeling that convincing the setter to join Karasuno’s volleyball club won’t be that difficult. Suga’s smile doesn’t fade until they get into the classroom. He stands looking at the class and Daichi can see the nerves, he can see the way the silver haired boy seems to shrink down. Look at me, Daichi thinks, and then Suga’s soft brown eyes meet his gaze. He can’t help but wonder if Suga had somehow understood. He smiles at him, and Suga nods his head just a bit, he flashes that smile to the class and he jokes as he introduces himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders how real that smile is. He wants to learn more about Suga. Daichi had moved their desks together before class had started and he’s glad he did now. It’ll be easier to help Suga with the lessons, but also it will keep him closer, and Daichi really wants him closer. Suga takes his seat and puts his belongings away. He keeps his schedule on the desk and Daichi can see that he’s written translations besides the class names. He must not be able to read Japanese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offers to translate his own notes for him later, it will give them an excuse to spend more time together later on when they’re out of class. Suga leans against his arm for just a brief moment and the weight and the warmth feels good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The classes go on, Suga does okay in math but that’s to be expected since it’s the same in any language. He does pretty well in science too since they’re doing a lab that day. The teacher prepared instructions in English for him so they’re able to work together without any problems. Suga is cheerful the whole time, he makes jokes and he teases. He touches Daichi casually like they’ve known each other for years. Each touch makes Daichi’s heart race. By the time lunch comes around he’s pretty sure his heart gonna explode if Suga keeps smiling like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought lunch right?” He asks as the class ends and everyone goes their separate ways. Suga nods and pulls a bento from inside his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My obaachan made it for me,” He smiles fondly at the wrapped lunch. Daichi smiles and takes his own lunch out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually eat outside with another third year from the volleyball club. He’s the vice-captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s nice. I’ll see you after lunch then?” Suga tilts his head to the side and a bit of hair falls into his face. Daichi has the urge to fix it but keeps his hands to himself. He’s never wanted to touch someone so much before and it’s a weird feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not coming with?” He asks. Suga blinks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You should meet the other members of the volleyball club.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not want to? Because to be honest I’m really hoping I can convince you to join. Me and Asahi are the only third years and well… Asahi is a bit of a wimp so he’s not much use in helping keep the second and first years out of trouble. They can be a bit of a rowdy bunch…” Daichi rubs the back of his neck, he’d thought that Suga would want to join the club without much convincing but he wonders if maybe he was wrong after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it a bit too late to join?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not. You’ve got a lot of experience playing right?” Daichi picks up both their lunches and heads out of the classroom. Suga follows behind him looking a bit surprised. “We didn’t have a setter before really. I got one of our team members to take the position but his skills are just kinda basic. Now though we’ve got this kid that is like a genius setter. Ah but he’s a first year and his attitude is terrible. He needs a lot of help to get better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Tobio-chan?” Suga asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Yeah, Kageyama Tobio. Do you know him?” Daichi sticks his head into class three’s doorway. He glares at Asahi and grins when he sees the ace jump in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend told me about him the other day. I guess they used to go to school together,” Suga leans against Daichi’s back and hooks his chin over the taller boy's shoulder to see into the classroom. “Which one is the vice captain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The… The um scaredy cat,” Daichi’s cheeks feel warm. He points over at Asahi where he’s scrambling to get his things together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scaredy cat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared one.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! He’s big.” Suga moves back and Daichi lets out a breath. His back still feels warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything Daichi,” Asahi says as he walks over with his lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know,” Daichi moves back into the hall and stands beside Suga. Asahi looks between the two of them then stops on Daichi with a curious look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” He asks. Daichi switches both lunches to one hand and smiles as he drops his now free hand onto Suga’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your replacement.” Asahi’s face goes white and he starts stammering. Daichi lets it go on for a moment before laughing. “I’m kidding Asahi. This is Suga. He just transferred in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m Sugawara Koushi,” Suga smiles gently. “But you can call me Suga.” Asahi puts a hand over his own heart and takes a few deep breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Su-Suga. I’m Azumane Asahi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks like a thug but he’s actually just a big wimp,” Daichi realizes his hand is still on Suga and lets it drop to his side. “Asahi, Suga played volleyball in America. I’m trying to convince him to join the club.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? What position did you play?” Asahi fidgets nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a setter and my team captain,” Suga says proudly. He takes his own lunch back from Daichi and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were… were a captain?” Asahi glances at Daichi nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you were a responsible third year… Maybe I really will have you replace Asahi…” Daichi taps his chin thoughtfully. Asahi looks panicked again and Suga laughs and holds up his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Azu…” He wrinkles his nose a bit and glances at Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azumane. You can just call him Asahi if that’s easier for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi. Hmm yeah, that’s easier to remember,” He turns his gaze back to Asahi. “Is it okay if I call you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure yeah that’s fine,” Asahi nods a bunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Suga rocks back on his heels and smiles at them both. “So where are we eating lunch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way.” Daichi glances at Suga’s hand for just a brief moment then tugs on his sleeve and heads down the hallway. He’s got a weird feeling in his stomach. Suga and Asahi follow behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what about you Asahi? What position do you play?” Suga doesn’t pull his sleeve away from Daichi’s hold and he kind of wonders, what would have happened if he had grabbed Suga’s hand or his wrist even. He doesn’t know why he’s thinking these things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their usual lunch spot is a more secluded spot on the roof. Daichi plops down onto the ground with his back against the railing. Suga sits next to him with his legs crossed and his bento on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it… my turn to get drinks Daichi?” Asahi asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah if you could. I’ll just have my usual. Um Suga, do you want a drink from the vending machine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm do they have strawberry milk?” Suga leans forward to take his wallet from his pocket but Daichi beats him to it and tosses some coins to Asahi. The ace scrambles to catch them and then puts his lunch down and goes to get the drinks. Suga unwraps his bento and opens it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yummy!” he beams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look surprised,” Daichi laughed as he watches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that I was gonna get a bento. I came here to take care of my obaachan but she’s been taking care of me more since I got here. I was just gonna eat in the cafeteria today but she got up early and made me this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that you haven’t been able to come to Japan since you were young right? Do you have any cousins or anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my mom’s side. My dad has some cousins so I guess I've got second cousins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s probably been lonely here alone. Did your parents come back with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Suga takes out his chopsticks and eats a bite of rice. “I have four younger siblings… and my mom’s got this really good job. Dad stays home to take care of my siblings… they’re eight and three and one so… It would be too much to move with all of them and they take all of his attention so he wouldn’t be very helpful to obaachan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be lonely,” Daichi didn’t mean to say it out loud but he can see the way that Suga’s face falls as soon as he does. “Sorry Suga that’s…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my own room here,” Suga looks at him with a forced smile on his face. “At home, I had to share my room with Katsuro. He’s a lot to handle. Him and Tomoko are twins and they’re always fighting. He leaves toys all over the room and both of them try to crowd into my bed like every night.” Suga blinks and his eyes are glistening. Daichi feels terrible for bringing it up. He’s not sure what to do though. He reaches out and pats Suga on the back. Suga sniffles a bit and eats a few more bites of his lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akihiko is in his terrible twos. He’s always throwing tantrums and hitting. Pulling hair. Izumi is teething so she screams day and night. It’s terrible. Never a moment of peace.” He takes a deep breath and quickly wipes his with his sleeve then shovels some more food into his mouth. Daichi rubs his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga!” Asahi cries out. “Did Daichi pick on you? Daichi, did you make him cry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I only pick on wimps,” Daichi says, shooting a glare at him. Suga laughs and smiles up at Asahi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Asahi but I’m alright. I’ve just had a long day. First day of school nerves and all that.” He’s got a bright smile on his face, the same one he showed earlier. It’s the same smile he’s been showing all day. Daichi can’t help but wonder how much more brilliant his real one would be. He hopes he gets a chance to see it one day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>School’s hard. But Koushi expected that. Daichi makes it a little easier. He answers all of Koushi’s questions and shows him around the school. He doesn’t make it awkward when Koushi nearly starts crying at lunch because he gets hit with a sudden bout of homesickness. Asahi seems nice too. He’s really nervous about everything and Daichi likes to rile him up and it’s pretty funny to see his reactions. He gets so caught up in their banter after school that he doesn’t even realize what’s going on until they’re climbing the stairs to a club room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Where are we going again?” He stands at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Volleyball club,” Daichi smiles down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you distracted me so you could bring me here!” Koushi points at him accusingly. Daichi laughs and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it worked, now you’re here you might as well stay for practice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sneaky!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I want to be,” Daichi grins and comes back down a few steps. “Will you stay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I planned on it already,” Koushi grins back. Daichi’s eyes crinkle in the corners again and he rubs the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I didn’t need to trick you then… So should I welcome you to the volleyball club?” Daichi asks, he holds out his hand. Koushi nods a bit and shakes the captain’s hand. He misses his own team and it’s hard to think about playing with anyone but them, but he misses volleyball more. He’s been playing it for most of his life and there’s no way he can spend his time in Japan not playing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah guys lookout,” Asahi calls from the second floor. Koushi looks back and sees two students running towards them at top speed. Koushi presses against the railing in the hopes of avoiding being run over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama! Hinata! Stop running!” Daichi orders. The two students slide to a stop just in front of the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He started it!” the shorter boy has bright orange hair that sticks out in every direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Hinata’s idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not Kageyama you idiot!” The two start arguing and fighting each other. Koushi glances up at Daichi and sees that the captain looks like he’s about to burst a vein or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You must be Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan!” He declares loudly. Both the boys freeze and look at him. Koushi smiles and hops down the steps to stand in front of them. “I heard about both of you from my friend Oikawa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa!? You know the great king?” Hinata asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Kageyama demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sugawara Koushi. But you can call me Suga. I’m gonna guess you’re Hinata,” He points at the shorter one. “You’re Kageyama. Oikawa described you guys perfectly. Well not perfectly actually. Iwa-chan had to correct him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga is a transfer student,” Asahi says, he’s come down the stairs and is standing beside Daichi, who looks a lot calmer than he did a few seconds ago. Actually, he looks a bit surprised about something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa was Kageyama’s mentor! That means he's the great king! Where did you transfer from? Are you a third-year like Daichi and Asahi!? What class are you in? Are you here because you’re gonna join the volleyball club?!” Hinata bounces a bit as he fires off questions. Koushi puts a hand on the boy's head to keep him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your hair is soft. It reminds me of my little brother’s,” he ruffles the orange curls. “Okay let’s see. I transferred from San Francisco, California, United States. I am a third year. I’m in class four with Daichi. Yes, I am going to join the volleyball club.” Hinata stands still and stares at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What position?” Kageyama asks. He’s glaring at Koushi’s hand where it still rests on Hinata’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on I made a promise,” Koushi takes out his phone and turns on the camera. He points it at Kageyama and hits record. “My position is setter.” Kageyama’s face darkens and he clenches his fists. He turns to Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re replacing me!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No one is being replaced Kageyama.” Daichi gives Koushi a look. The silver-haired man grins back and sends the video to Oikawa before putting his phone back in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we get ready for practice?” Koushi folds his hands behind his back and jumps up the few steps to where Daichi and Asahi stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right. Kageyama, Hinata go get ready. You to Asahi.” Daichi orders. The three all hurry up the stairs to the club room. Koushi watches them go, then looks at Daichi again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your captain's voice. Very effective.” He smiles and then heads up the stairs to go take his first look at the club room. He likes that captain voice a lot. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi is kind of impressed. Suga fits himself flawlessly into the team’s dynamic. He’s cheerful and a bit chaotic at times. Daichi can’t help but watch him. The way he throws himself into their training, just determined as everyone else is to go to inter-high. He studies the hitters and the sets that they like best. He spends lunch periods working on receives with Hinata. He must have said something to the first year because suddenly he’s picking fewer fights with Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure how the silver haired setter is managing it all though. He’s struggling with classes, he’s studying Japanese, he’s practicing just as hard as everyone else in the club, and then he has to go home and care for his grandmother. Daichi is sure that he must be exhausted but he doesn’t talk about it. At school, he’s all smiles and jokes and he blows off any attempts to bring it up. Daichi let’s it go for a week before he can’t stand it anymore. They’re sitting in their usual spot for lunch and Suga has barely touched his bento. He’s got his homework on his lap and he’s slowly mouthing the words to himself as he translates them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to read it to you?” Daichi asks. Suga looks at him and gives him that same forced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t rely on you forever Daichi. I’ll have to figure it out myself. I’ll be screwed if I don’t,” He focuses back on the page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’ve already got to go through all the trouble of doing the actual homework. Let me help with this.” Daichi snags the worksheet and holds it away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaaiiichhiiii,” Suga whines and leans over to try and reach it. Daichi puts a hand on his chest and keeps him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not until you eat the rest of your food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My food?” Suga looks confused. Daichi points at his bento where it sits forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat. More food” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a big breakfast Daichi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every day this week? We’re training hard. You need to eat to keep your strength up.” Daichi puts Suga’s homework into his own bag and then picks up the bento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make me?” Suga asks, eyeing him warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m considering it.” Daichi picks up a vegetable with the chopsticks. “I don’t think I’ll really have to though.” He holds the chopsticks out towards Suga and looks him in the eyes. Suga considers him for a moment then leans forward to take a bite. Daichi smiles triumphantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dad Daichi.” Suga takes the bento and eats a few more bites himself. “I need to work on my homework at some point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight after practice. We can do our homework together.” Daichi goes back to eating his own food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After practice? At your house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your house is better, isn’t it? You’ve got to be there for your Obaasan and it will be quieter for both of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Suga leans close, sticking his face right in front of Daichi’s, he’s so close that if Daichi leaned forward just a bit more their lips would touch. Daichi’s whole face feels hot. “Daichi if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to find an excuse to spend more time with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… you… no, it’s… we’re… I just thought…” Daichi’s mouth doesn’t want to work. Suga grins with a playful sort of glint in his eyes. He brings a hand up and wipes a piece of rice from the corner of Daichi’s mouth with his thumb then sits back in his original spot. Daichi watches him closely as he licks the rice off his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Daichi. You can come home with me after school. But you have to help me make dinner for my Obaachan while we study.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner… Okay.” Daichi agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Obaachan wanted to meet my friends anyway,” Suga pushes a piece of chicken around his bento with the chopsticks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can rely on me right? You don’t have to do things on your own… we’re friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends… Yeah, I know that Daichi,” Suga smiles at him. That fake smile, Daichi’s starting to hate it. “You can rely on me too. I see you trying to handle all the club stuff on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that’s cause Asahi is useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll help with what I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh um… Speaking of… Asahi’s mentioned it a few times and… with inter-high coming up… We think you should… We think you should fill the role of vice-captain.” Daichi looks away and rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But that’s Asahi’s position. I don’t want to take it from him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know he doesn’t want it. Come on Suga. Be my vice-captain.” He turns back to Suga and meets his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Daichi, that's cheating,” Suga brings a hand up and covers the captain's eyes. “Fine alright. I’ll do it. Just stop with that face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What face?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one you’re making. With your stupid puppy dog eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll be the vice captain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But I want Asahi to tell me that it’s really what he wants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’d love to hear that conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to him at practice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat the rest of your food Suga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You eat it,” Suga holds out the bento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to. But you’ve been skipping meals and I just can’t allow that” Daichi wraps his own empty bento back up. “Eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, there’s the captain voice,” Suga mutters, then he eats the rest of his food. Daichi waits until he’s finished to start packing up the rest of his own things. The two of them walk back to the classroom together. Suga hums as they walk and his arm brushes against Daichi’s and he hopes it happens again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga is still struggling in class though and Daichi’s not sure what more he can do to help him. They usually work together to translate the notes that Daichi takes in class but it’s time consuming and there are always words that they have to look up. There are times when Suga can’t even understand what the teacher is saying and he has to write down what the word sounds like so he can translate it later. Suga is barely passing their courses and Daichi is a bit worried. He feels a bit guilty because he encouraged Suga to join the club and put all this time and energy into practice that he didn’t have to spare. Daichi wants to make things easier for him so he’ll do what he can to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall into a routine, their desks stay pushed together in the classroom and they work to translate the lessons. They spend their breaks together during school and they practice Japanese and English respectively. They run the club together, Suga takes his role as vice-captain seriously, he’s fiercely protective of the younger members and does his best to encourage them all to be better. Even Kageyama seems to accept the fact that he wasn’t the only setter. After school, Daichi and Suga walk home together, sit in the dining room and they do their homework. They cook dinner side by side and eat with Suga’s grandmother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s mid-may before they know it. They’ve been training hard all day and they’re talking about the teams that they’ll have to face when Takeda-sensei bursts into the gym nearly tripping on the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone still here?!” he yells as he skips to a stop. He’s out of breath, “I’m sorry I’m late! My meeting dragged on forever but… It’s here! The bracket listing for inter-high!” He waves the papers in the air as he joins the team where they’ve gathered. Daichi takes the paper from him and looks it over. Suga presses up against his back to peer over his shoulder and the whole team crowds them trying to get a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it say? Who are we going against?” Suga asks. Nishinoya’s head pops up under Daichi’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we win round one… Look at round two. If Date tech wins too, they’ll play us.” Noya says. The faces of the second years and Asahi get grim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t the only ones,” Tsukishima says from the back of the crowd. “Look at who’s been seeded into our block. Aoba Johsai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geh! Yer kiddin’ me!” Tanaka complains. Suga looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said you’re kidding me.” Ennoshita translates. Suga nods his thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo!” Coach Ukai calls out to them. “Don’t tell me you forgot what I said already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t, coach,” Daichi assures him. “We’re going to focus on the game in front of us… and win it.” He can feel his team at his back, their determination, their nerves. He’s their captain. He’ll lead them, no matter what. Suga’s hands come up to rest on his shoulders. Daichi turns to face him and grins. Suga’s eyes sparkle and he smiles back, a blinding smile, unlike the ones he’s shown before. Daichi can’t take his eyes off that smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After practice, Daichi uses his allowance to buy them all buns from the shop. He and Suga walk together as they eat theirs. It’s later than usual but Daichi still wants to go to Suga’s just for a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” Suga asks, his arm brushing against Daichi’s as he lifts up his meat bun to take a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep a secret?” Suga smirks and hops ahead of Daichi, turning around to walk backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can keep lots of secrets Daichi,” Suga sings. He’s got that playful look in his eyes again. Daichi is pretty sure it’s a dangerous look. “What kind of secret do you want me to keep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm tell the truth is I’m terrified about the game. But I know that this team is better, better than it’s ever been before. We’re strong Suga. I’m scared but I believe in us. We’re going to win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, you're hot when you talk like that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga says. Daichi feels the heat creeping up his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W...What?” His English has gotten a lot better and he’s pretty sure he understood what Suga just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Nothing Daichi.” Suga pops the last bite of his bun into his mouth. “Last one home has to clean the dishes.” Suga turns and runs in the direction of his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga you cheater!” Daichi runs after him trying to grab the setters jacket to slow him down.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koushi wakes up in the middle of the night. He’s not sure what it was that pulled him from his sleep. He blinks blearily as he takes in his surroundings. His bedside lamp is still on, illuminating his room, and the notes and study guides spread across his floor. Koushi himself is laying on the hard floor instead of up on the bed that his parents had sent him just last week. He must have fallen asleep while studying. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and starts to sit up but stops when he realizes that the arm his head had been resting on wasn’t his own. Daichi is sleeping on his back with his arms spread out to his sides. Koushi stares at his sleeping face. They both must have fallen asleep while studying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of vibration from somewhere in the midst of their schoolwork and Koushi digs around finding first Daichi’s phone and then his own. It’s his that’s ringing. A call from Leah. Koushi glances at the time and sees that it’s three in the morning. Leah knows about the time difference. Casting a look at Daichi he answers the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leah?” He whispers as he gets to his feet. He should wake Daichi up and move him into the bed at least. His parents are probably worried that he didn’t come home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suga! You finally answered!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leah yells into the phone. Koushi winces and lowers the volume as he grabs his pajamas and digs around for something Daichi can wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leah, what’s up? It’s three am</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He changes into his pajama pants with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it three am? Oooh wait, you're still in Japan. Lame.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you drunk? It’s like ten in the morning there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Suga pulls his shirt off and throws it at his laundry basket. There’s a grumble from Daichi on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No no no I’m in New York. It’s summer break it’s time for fun!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a break for you but I’m in my senior year already. I’ve got practice in the morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He wants to yell and fight with her. He’s been calling and texting all of his friends for weeks and the first time one of them bothers to actually call him she’s drunk and doesn’t give a shit about the time difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga?” Daichi’s voice is rough with sleep, sounding confused. Koushi feels bad for waking him up but he really shouldn’t sleep on the floor in his uniform anyway. He’ll have to wear it to school tomorrow after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Daichi,” He holds out the sweatpants and t-shirt he’d found, he’s pretty sure they’d belonged to Tyler at one point and he was bigger than Koushi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we fall asleep?” Daichi sits up and takes the clothes. Koushi nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s Daichi? Suga are you listening to me? I need to talk to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Leah whines over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you wanted to talk you shouldn’t have called at three in fucking morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He snaps into the phone. Daichi watches him with concern as he stands up and starts to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suugaa it’s important.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. Just tell me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… You’re going to be mad…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m already mad Leah. Just say it so we can go back to sleep.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daichi folds up his uniform and sets it on the dresser. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well see I was thinking about it, and you’re not gonna be back next year probably and there’s lots of stuff that I don’t want to be single for… So well… me and Tyler are dating now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koushi freezes. He hasn’t even been gone that long. Maybe he would care less if it was someone else but it’s not. It’s Tyler. She’s dating his best friend barely two months after they broke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck both of you then.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koushi hangs up the phone and sits down on his bed. He tosses his phone onto the floor and holds his head in his hands. The bed dips as Daichi sits down beside him and a large hand rests on his back. Koushi leans against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about what just happened?” He asks, rubbing the setters back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s late. Let’s go back to sleep,” Koushi lays down on the bed and rolls to the far side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um…” Daichi rubs the back of his neck. “Where should I sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Just lay down stupid,” He grabs the back of Daichi’s shirt and pulls him down onto the bed. “It’s big enough for both of us.” Koushi is tired and cranky and he really really wants a hug right now but it’d be too much to ask for. Daichi lays on his side so he’s facing Koushi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that on the phone?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend… or my ex I guess,” Koushi pulls the blanket up to his chin. “We’ve been friends for years but then we started dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It… Didn’t end well?” Daichi reaches out, finding Koushi’s hand beneath the blanket. Koushi blushes and intertwines their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came here. So we broke up. She’s dating our other friend now… I told you I didn't want to talk about it.” He pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but if you didn’t talk about it you’d just let it simmer in your head and it’ll feel worse. So let it out. Talk to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright.” He sighs and plays with Daichi’s hand. “She just… she decided that we wouldn’t work out with me being in Japan. She asked me to break up with her. It’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s so fucking stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why did I have to be the one to do that? And now I’ve barely been gone a full month and she’s already moved on to Tyler. And He’s supposed to be my best friend. We’ve been together since we were kids. I just…” Koushi can feel his eyes watering, he’s sick of crying about how homesick he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like everyone back home has forgotten about me. Like they’ve all just moved on with their lives now that I’m gone. Like I didn’t mean anything to them even after everything we’ve been through together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true Suga. You’ve only been here for a month and you’ve already made a huge impact. I’m sure that no one has forgotten about you,” Daichi pulls his hand free and Koushi has a moment to miss the contact before Daichi is wrapping him in a hug. Koushi melts into his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss my home…” he mumbles into the fabric of Daichi’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine having to give everything up and move to a strange place. It’s brave of you Suga. So brave,” Daichi runs his finger through silver strands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Daichi…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to apologize for. Save it for tomorrow when you can help me apologize to my parents for not coming home,” Daichi closes his eyes and holds Koushi close. They stay that way until they both fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning comes too early for both of them. The hours spent on the floor and then the interrupted sleep. Koushi is the first one to wake up when his alarm goes off. He finds himself and Daichi tangled together. The captain’s face is tucked against Koushi’s neck, his short hair tickling his chin. Koushi blinks up at the ceiling and tries to stay calm. Daichi’s body is warm and a little heavy and Koushi doesn’t want to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly his alarm is still going off and Daichi is starting to stir. He shifts a bit and then raises his head. He blinks down at him in confusion. Koushi smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” He pats Daichi’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You awake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure…” Daichi’s ears are bright red. Koushi starts to move but Daichi puts a hand on his chest and stops him. “Which way is the bathroom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Across the hall,” Koushi tilts his head a bit looking up at him curiously. Daichi nods and gets up and leaves the room to go find the restroom. Koushi yawns and rolls out of bed himself. Their notes are still scattered around the room so he picks them up and gets them put into the correct school bags. Daichi comes back in as he finishes, his hair and the collar of his shirt a bit damp now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents are probably gonna kill me for not calling last night,” Daichi finds his phone on the floor and checks his missed calls and texts messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll apologize to them too. I think I fell asleep while you were reading the chapter from Japanese out loud,” Koushi stands up and puts their bags on the bed. “I’m gonna let grandma know you’re still here. There should be extra toothbrushes in one of the bathroom drawers. Your uniform is over there.” Koushi points at the uniform and then slips out of the room to go find his grandma. She’s already in the kitchen cooking, there are two Bentos sitting on the counter instead of just one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Obaachan,” He kisses her cheek. “I was gonna tell you about Daichi but I guess you already know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw his shoes by the door when I went to get the mail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obaachan let me get the mail for you, or Matsushita-san,” He takes the dishes from the cabinet and goes to set the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not invalid Kou-chan, I can make it to the fence and back on my own,” She scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obaachan I’m here to help you so let me do something,” He starts to make the tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice enough not living in this big house alone, Kou-chan. It’s nice to have company.” She finishes the breakfast and shuffles out to the table to let Koushi serve it. Daichi wanders out before he’s finished and sits at his normal spot at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Okabe-san,” he says, giving her a slight bow. Koushi pours tea for them all then sits next to Daichi and starts to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-chan did you tell your parents you were sleeping over last night?” Daichi looks embarrassed and rubs the back of his neck. Koushi snickers at the nickname. His grandmother loves to call people by their nicknames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ma’am. We fell asleep while we were studying. I spoke to my mother this morning though. I uh, I’ll have to go home right after practice tonight to make up for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stop by after practice too and apologize as well. It's both of our faults after all,” He’s gotten so used to spending all his time with Daichi that the idea of going even an evening alone makes him feel weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be more careful,” His grandmother scolds. “I’m sure your parents were worried sick. There’s a bento in the kitchen for you so make sure you remember it. You boys need to eat well since you’re practicing so hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much Okabe-san,” Daichi bows a bit again. She waves away his thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call me Obaachan like Kou-chan does,” she instructs him. Daichi smiles and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat their breakfast quickly after that then Koushi gets ready for school quickly while Daichi cleans up from breakfast. He’s been at the house often enough for meals that he can find his way around with no problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>School that day is the same as always for the two of them. Until their break comes. A third-year girl comes to the room looking for Daichi then. Yui Michimiya, Koushi has seen her around. He knows she’s the captain of the girl's volleyball team but it doesn’t stop him from getting a weird feeling in his chest when Daichi goes out to the hall to talk to her. He’s heard enough of the gossip from the rest of the team, it’s clear that Daichi and Michimiya have been friends for a long time. Koushi can’t help but stand by the door and peek into the hall while the two of them talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you guys have been getting super into it lately,” Michimiya says, “Even that one school, the one you used to play against a lot, whatsitsname…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nekoma?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Them! You had a practice game against them, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. How are things going for you girls?” They both move closer to the windows and out of the middle of the hall to talk and Koushi can’t help but scowl. “With you in a different gym, it’s hard to keep in touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us? Um…” Yui scratches her head nervously and looks at the ground. “Same old same old, I guess. We still can’t get everyone to show up for morning practice, and I’ve never been good at yelling or giving orders…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you saying ‘this time we’re going to win!’ Not that long ago?” Daichi asks. Yui looks guilty now and Koushi kinda feels a little bad for her. Daichi is a little too blunt sometimes. “Listen. Even if the other team is good… and you don’t think you stand a chance, If you don’t at least try then you won’t win for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yui stares at him. Koushi can’t see Daichi’s face that well but he can guess what it looks like. Yui is clearly in awe, Koushi has no doubt that she’s got a crush on him. How could anyone resist Daichi really? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry! I…I didn’t mean to lecture you…” Daichi waves his hands around as he apologizes and Koushi has to hold back a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to think of it, you yelled at me for saying something like that back in middle school too,” Michimiya smiles at the other captain. “We’d just lost badly in a practice game right before the big tournament, and everyone was convinced we sucked. ‘We captains can’t give in and say any of that ourselves’ is that how it went?” she lets out a frustrated cry and brings both hands up to tug at her own hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! It’s a bad habit of mine to get pessimistic right before big games! I’ve gotta quit that!” Daichi watches her for a moment, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looking away a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is going to sound funny… Especially after saying all that, but we are both captains and all…” He starts. Michimiya’s eyes widen and her cheeks flush red. She lets out a loud laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me!” She says, giving Daichi a punch to the stomach before slapping her cheeks. “I’m okay now. Promise. And thank you.” She says before hurrying off. Daichi stands in the hall and watches her. Koushi has that tight feeling in his chest again. He hurries back to his seat before Daichi can catch him. He’s pretty sure that Michimiya just stopped Daichi from giving some sort of confession.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day of the inter-high qualifiers finally comes. Koushi leaves home early in the morning to stop at the convenience store on the way to the school to meet up with the rest of the team. He’s surprised when he walks out to see both Asahi and Daichi walking up from different directions. The three of them stop and look at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo,” They all say at the same time. There’s a tense feeling in the air. Pregame nerves. Koushi recognizes this feeling. He’s felt it time and time again. He’s not a starting player this time though, he’s surprised how nervous he is. He clenches his fist tighter around the grocery bag in his hand. If he was playing at home, then he’d be starting setter for his team. The three of them head towards the school walking side by side. They’re silent at first until Asahi starts to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know?” He says, tilting his head back to look at the sky. “This is finally our last-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it!” Daichi and Koushi say at the same time. Asahi stares at them in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were about to get all teary-eyed on a long-winded sentimental speech, weren’t you,” Daichi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘It’s finally here, the last inter-high tournament…’ and so on. Right?” Koushi adds. He knows this could be their last chance. It could be his last chance. If they lose in this tournament then he’ll be done playing volleyball a whole year earlier than if he was back home. The third years are all supposed to quit the club after inter-high is over so they can focus on their exams. Koushi knows that he’s already struggling enough with his grades as it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. We’re not having that conversation. It’d be too much like raising our own ‘Loses horribly’ flag.” Koushi crosses his arms in front of him. He doesn’t want to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s wrong with reminiscing!?” Asahi asks. “Even last night I was totally looking forward to all of us slowly strolling home together gazing up at the starry sky all while sharing stories about our first three years of high school and quietly building up our morale before our last inter-high but you guys just went straight home!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had four years of high school,” Koushi reminds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our morale is already at 120 percent thanks to Shimizu's surprise present last night.” Daichi points out. Koushi has to agree. The team's manager is a total beauty and her gift to the team had shocked them all. Koushi was pretty sure he might be a little bit in love with her like the rest of the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah… But…” Asahi starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to win both round one and two today, which means we’ll get to play on day two.” Daichi has that determined look on his face again. “So no teary eyed nostalgia, because today isn’t our last day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just so you know, this goes for tomorrow as well. We’re winning then too.” Koushi adds. He’s not done. He can’t be done playing volleyball yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to take on each game one at a time and win em all!” Daichi declares. “That’s the only thing we should be thinking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be counting on you, ace!” Daichi says, knocking his fist against Asahi’s chest before he goes on ahead of them. Asahi scoots closer to Koushi and whispers to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Daichi being nice! That’s kinda scary. Watch out, it could snow today.” Daichi whirls around and glares at both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you’d rather I be harsh. Got it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi started it!” Koushi yells back as he hurries to catch up with the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata and Kageyama are already at the club room when they get there and it doesn’t take long for the rest of the team to show up. Koushi is nervous, they’ve been training non-stop but will they be good enough? He tries to fake it, plasters on his smile, and jokes along with the team to help keep their nerves down. Daichi sits with him on the bus, close enough that their arms touch. Koushi feels jittery and he’s sure Daichi can tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got this Suga,” He says, putting a hand on Koushi’s leg to keep it from bouncing. Koushi feels his cheeks warm at the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that Daichi!” He smiles bigger then shifts closer to the window to stare out at the scenery. Daichi moves his hand. Koushi really likes his casual touches but he can’t let himself forget. Daichi’s not interested in men, he’s just being nice. He’ll probably try confessing to Michimiya again after inter-high, or maybe he’s already done it without telling Koushi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tournament has a familiar feeling. Not that different from the ones he’d attended in America. It’s funny to hear all the rumors about his new teammates, how scary everyone thinks Asahi is and he’s surprised to hear about Nishinoya being chosen as best libero in middle school. Even Kageyama gathers some attention. Things quiet down though when they come across Date Tech. The two teams stare at each other for a tense moment. Koushi wants to break it with a joke or something, but when the no eyebrow guy from Date tech points a finger at Asahi, he stands tall and keeps Nishinoya back. It’s the Date tech captain that breaks it up. He calms the big guy down and apologizes frantically. Daichi looks a little lost as to what just happened and it’s kind of cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a little freaky,” Koushi says. “Asahi, I’m surprised you managed to hold his gaze.” He turns to look at the ace and sees that he’s totally freaking out now. Tanaka and Nishinoya tease him as the team sets up and starts to get into their uniforms. It’s a little weird to Koushi that they don’t have an actual room to change in but everyone else seems to think it's normal. Hinata is practically vibrating with nerves and it seems like Kageyama is going to cause another argument so Koushi steps in to calm them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Round one is about to start.” Daichi interrupts them all. “It’s time we started warm-ups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” They call out. The team heads for the gym and they almost make it before someone calls out to Daichi. The captain stops and looks back so Koushi stops with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been forever,” There’s a guy with light brown hair and freckles waving at them. He’s got a uniform on so Koushi figures he must be from another team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, you go on ahead,” Daichi says to Koushi. He has a strange look on his face for a second before jogging over to the other teen. Koushi is torn between staying and going, he takes a few steps and then slows down to watch. “Hey! Ikejiri! It’s been a while!” Daichi stops in front of the other boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow uh… You’ve gotten… bigger,” He says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Looks like we’re the same height to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, that’s not what I meant…” Ikejiri scratches the back of his head. Koushi thinks he might see a bit of a blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You mean fatter?!” Daichi covers his stomach and Koushi has to cover his mouth to hide his laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The two of them stare at each other for a moment. “I saw you when you came in. But your whole team looked so intimidating that I didn’t have the guts to come up and say hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon seriously? Though I guess we do have a couple guys that at least look kind of intimidating, even though they aren’t.” They both start to walk again so Koushi hurries ahead to the gym to keep from getting caught eavesdropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything feels similar, warming up for the tournament. Koushi remembers all of this from tournaments back home. But this is a new team, one that has accepted him wholly even in the short amount of time that they’ve been together. He feels good about it. He listens to coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei give their speeches and he watches as the first years try to shake off their nerves. It’s all a little off though because he’s not on the starting lineup. The game starts and he’s standing on the sidelines. He can’t let it get to him though, because he knew this was going to be the outcome. Kageyama was the better setter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They win. Of course, they win. Koushi knew they would. He has faith in his team. There’s an excited air among the team now. There’s another game, they can keep playing. Another chance for Koushi to get into the game, no he can’t think about that. He doesn’t need to be in the game to support his teammates. Koushi wants to play though, he wants to be on the court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura!” The boy from earlier is calling out to them as they move through the hall. He was on the team they just beat. His eyes are red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ikejiri?” Daichi stops again. Koushi stays with him this time, the whole team does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better win! You’d better win a lot, you hear me!?” He grabs onto Daichi’s jacket. “Win! And keep winning for us too!” Koushi knows that feeling. It’s the very first game of the tournament and someone had to win and someone had to lose. Koushi has done a lot of losing in the past. Daichi takes Ikejiri’s hand in his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. We will.” They leave then. Daichi turns from Ikejiri and he pats Koushi on the back as he waves at the team to continue walking. His hand lingers on Koushi’s back for just a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of all fifty-five high schools participating, almost half of them are done after just one game,” Daichi says, coming to a stop in front of the brackets. They’ve made it on. They’ll be facing Date tech next. “We’re winning the next one too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” The team agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve got a break before the next game starts and everyone goes their own ways to cool down and prepare. Koushi watches the team, he sees the way that Asahi is shaking and Nishinoya is pacing. Daichi looks concerned and Tanaka is trying to ease some of the tension. Koushi goes looking for Hinata and Kageyama. He knows that he’ll find them together and he’s right. They’re outside passing a ball back and forth. He should scold them for not resting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata. Kageyama!” He calls out to them. “Do you two have a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” They say at the same time. Koushi’s tempted to tease them about it but he needs them to keep in sync for the next game. He bows just a bit to the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The team is in both your hands. Date tech is clearly a really good team. Just three months ago they crushed our teammates. They need you guys right now. We’re a whole new team than what date tech faced back then. We now have the greatest decoy.” He stands up straight and looks Kageyama in the eyes. “Just like you did for Hinata a while back. Do it for Asahi too. Break down the iron wall so our ace can get through.” Koushi wants to do it. He wants to be the one that gets his new team through, he wants to be on the court. But Kageyama has to be the one to do it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They win. They win both sets against Date tech. It’s better than anything Daichi could have hoped for. Their team was on their best game. Hinata and Kageyama opened the wall, and Asahi never gave up, Nishinoya made some impossible stops and Suga. Daichi could hear Suga’s voice through the whole game, calling encouragement and instructions. It had felt like he’d been on that court fighting with them. When the game is over Suga is right there, throwing his arms around Daichi for just the briefest moment before he’s moving on to hug Asahi as well and Daichi has a tight feeling in his chest. He wants to hug him again. But there’s too much to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like nobody caught on to our signals,” Hinata says and he and Kageyama move to the sidelines. Daichi glances at them, their signals had worked really well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, We can probably keep using them for a while,” Kageyama says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given that between the two of you, you don’t have any brain cells to rub together I’m surprised you could pull that off,” Tsukishima antagonizes them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It… wasn’t us who came up with them,” Hinata admits, he and Kageyama have matching glares on their faces as the try to stare Tsukishima down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Well, that’s no surprise. So who came up with them for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara-san did!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it,” Suga stands beside him. Daichi looks at him and sees the tight look on the silver-haired teen's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We finally got our payback,” Daichi watches him closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did… But, of course… I would've liked it a whole lot better… if we’d won with me setting.” Suga’s fists are clenched tightly. His eyes widen a bit as he realizes what he says and he quickly turns to face Daichi bringing a hand up to tangle in his own hair. “Oh! Um! Sorry. Can we just keep that one between you and me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know I’m really glad to hear… that you haven’t given up the fight.” Daichi can’t help but smile. “We’ve got another game tomorrow and we’re gonna win it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Suga smiles back at him. He looks like he has more to say but there’s a loud yell from the other court and they both turn to look at the other teams. It's Aoba Johsai. Oikawa. Suga’s face lights up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Aoba Johsai is up playing their first game,” He says. Daichi nods and puts his hand on Suga’s back and leads him off the court. The team changes their clothes in the hall and then goes back into the gym to watch the rest of the game. Whoever wins this game will be their next opponent and after the practice match against Seijoh they played at the beginning of the school year he’s not looking forward to playing a full game against Oikawa’s serves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s four service aces in a row,” Suga says excitedly, he’s seated himself on one side of Asahi and Daichi has no choice but to sit on the other, he could tell Asahi to move easily but then he’d have to find out a way to explain why without sounding weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That power goes without saying… but it’s his control that makes it really nasty.” Coach Ukai says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… But if we can find some way of dealing with that serve..?” Hinata asks. He’s leaning on the railings with Nishinoya and Daichi is kind of worried they’ll lean too far in their excitement. He wants to pull them back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa the server is definitely frightening,” Suga says. “But Oikawa the setter is a complete unknown to us, right? You said that he didn’t join until the end of the practice match you guys played against him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, He subbed in for their right side wing spiker at the end of set three as a pinch server.” Daichi turns around to face the coaches behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to head coach Irihata, they had their second year backup setter in for the rest of the game” Takeda adds. They continue to talk as the game goes on but Nishinoya and Hinata end up getting yelled at by someone on the court for making too much noise. Daichi knows that he should yell at them too but the guy had confused them for elementary schoolers and it’s so funny that Daichi can’t help but laugh along with Asahi and Suga. He does notice however that the silver-haired setter is laughing so hard that he falls against Asahi’s side. The ace throws an arm around his shoulders and Daichi has to rub his chest because of the sudden tight feeling. He doesn’t get it. Why does it bother him so much that Suga is getting along with the other team members? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Seijoh wins they head back to school. Everyone is worn out as they load onto the bus. Daichi waits until the other team members have gotten onto the bus before he gets on himself. He’s happy to see that Suga is still sitting alone. He drops into the seat next to him and lets out a tired sigh. Suga smiles and leans against his side, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carry me home Dai-chan. I’m gonna die,” he complains. Daichi laughs and tugs on a strand of his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too tired to carry myself let alone you Suga,” he teases. Suga whines and lifts Daichi’s arm up so he can burrow under it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Just be my pillow then. Even if you smell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not so ripe yourself you know,” Daichi wraps his arm around Suga properly and rests his own head on the setters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fresh as a spring daisy,” Suga mumbles as he slips his phone out and reads some text messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure keep telling yourself that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I will. Iwa-chan says to watch out for the news. Apparently, Oikawa was being a cocky bastard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language Suga,” Daichi scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan said it first.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you learn to swear in Japanese?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tanaka taught me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard. I’m going to yell at him later. I don’t want to wake him up just now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him be. He worked hard today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too easy on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm probably. Hinata called me mom the other day.” Suga admits. Daichi laughs and glances back at the sleeping redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He called me dad once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure he’s actually an elementary schooler.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we just give off parental vibes. If these are our children though then we must have dropped a couple of them on their heads.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me I swear,” Suga wraps his arm around Daichi’s waist and gives him a squeeze. Daichi smiles and squeezes him back. He likes this. There’s a warm feeling spreading through him. He likes having Suga in his arms. He wonders how Suga feels about it. Does he get the same feeling being around Daichi or is this just normal to him? He’d said that the girl that called was his ex. So is he straight? Or does he like both? Daichi’s only ever really been attracted to men but he knows some people like both so maybe there could be a chance that Suga could like him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so lost in his own head that he barely notices the rest of the ride back to school. Suga falls asleep against Daichi’s chest at some point so he has to wake him back up when they get there. They watch themselves on the news and Daichi sees that the text Suga had gotten from Iwaizumi had been right. But it fires up the team and they’re all focused during the meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re dismissed for the night Daichi walks home again with Suga and Asahi. He’s exhausted but when they reach the point where they need to go their separate ways he and Suga both say goodnight to Asahi and stay standing there as the ace walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get home to bed,” Suga tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So should you,” Daichi takes his hands out of his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one that played four sets today and has to play more tomorrow. Do I need to walk you home and make sure you get into bed?” Suga steps closer and tugs on Daichi’s jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was gonna walk you home…” Daichi admits, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s got to stop doing that, it's a totally noticeable nervous habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you won’t care that I walk you home. You need energy more than me. Come on.” Suga reaches for Daichi’s wrist and Daichi takes his hand instead. He can’t help himself, he’s thought about holding Suga’s hand a lot. He meets Suga’s brown eyes and he sees the blush on his cheeks. He’s pretty sure it was a good idea. Neither of them says anything as they head towards Daichi’s house. Suga’s hand is warm in his, it fits perfectly. He doesn’t want to let go when it’s time to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in the morning Daichi,” Suga says, they’re standing outside Daichi’s house. They don’t let go. Suga chews on his lip and Daichi can’t help himself again. He reaches out and cups Suga’s cheek, running his thumb over the boy's chapped lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to make it bleed if you keep biting it like that,” He scolds gently. Suga parts his lips and he’s staring at Daichi with that look in his eyes, that look that makes Daichi think there could be something more. It’s only there for a moment, and then Suga is smiling too brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a worrywart Dai-chan!” He takes Daichi’s hand and moves it away from his face. “Go get some sleep okay. You need to kick butt again tomorrow.” Daichi swallows and nods. He should go inside before he does something stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Suga,” He says. Suga gives his hand a final squeeze then lets it go as he steps away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nighty night Daichi,” He turns and heads towards his own home, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Daichi waits until he’s out of sight before turning and going inside the house. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day two of the inter-high comes quickly. Koushi isn’t sure that he slept at all. Even now that they’ve arrived at the stadium once again and they’re preparing for warmups he can still feel the ghost of Daichi’s hand on his cheek, his thumb brushing against Koushi’s lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoohoo~ Kou-chan!” Oikawa’s voice breaks Koushi out of the daze he’s in and he looks over to where the other setter stands waving at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru-chan!” He skips over and the two of them hug tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan! I hope those mean little crows haven’t turned you against me.” Oikawa grabs Koushi’s face with both his hands and squishes his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan bad-mouthed you more than my team did,” Koushi manages to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? Iwa-chan! Did you bad mouth me to Kou-chan?!” Oikawa yells over his shoulder. He lets out a yelp and jumps to the side pulling Koushi with him as a volleyball sails past them. “Mean Iwa-chan! You could have hit Kou-chan again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to warm up idiot Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yells at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh scolded,” Koushi snickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault Kou-chan,” Oikawa pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga?” Daichi’s voice calls him and Koushi remembers again. His face feels warm and Oikawa grins at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re talking about that later,” He warns. Koushi ignores him and hurries over to Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consorting with the enemy?” Daichi asks. Koushi wrinkles his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consorting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I don’t know what it is in English,” He shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” Koushi pats Daichi on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Tooru won’t steal me away from you. Iwaizumi on the other hand, he’s got really nice arms. But he’s been brainwashed by Tooru so I’ve got no hope.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W...what?” Daichi rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on captain we have to practice,” Koushi grabs the front of Daichi’s uniform shirt and pulls him to the court to warm up with the rest of the team. He can feel Oikawa’s eyes on him periodically so he turns and makes faces, he’d been careful to keep his crush a secret up until now but there’s no way Oikawa hasn’t noticed at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game starts, it’s different watching from the sidelines. Koushi can feel the adrenaline in his veins and he wants to be out there. He wants to play. But Kageyama is doing a good job, Tanaka and Nishinoya aren’t giving in, Daichi is just as reliable as ever. All Koushi can do is cheer his team on. That is until Kageyama falters, he’s letting Oikawa get into his head. It’s clear on his face and in his movements and suddenly Coach Ukai is waving Koushi over. He’s excited. He’s been waiting for this moment in anticipation. He’s going to get on the court. He’s going to be able to fight alongside his team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel bad,” He tells Kageyama, gripping the younger setter’s shirt. “We’re just doing this to change up the rhythm a little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Kageyama spits out. Koushi lets him go and then moves onto the court. It’s a different feeling out here, it’s intense. Koushi loves it, he’s been craving it. He can see the team is stressing. He throws a smile on his face and he gives them each a loving smack to snap them out of it. They need to get their heads back on straight. When he smiles at them they smile back. Koushi shoots a look at Daichi</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What happened to your voice, hmm?” He asks. “We can’t have our captain, of all people losing confidence, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry.” Daichi rubs the back of his neck looking guilty. Koushi just gives him another smile and then takes his place. He’s ready for this. He’s been ready for this. It’ll give the team an advantage. Oikawa clearly watched them play yesterday. But he’s never seen Koushi play and that will give them an advantage. Koushi can give the team an advantage. He can help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima,” Koushi waves the middle blocker over to him and whispers to him. His plan works. He and Tsukishima switch places and they block Iwaizumi’s spike and it feels so good. It feels so good. It feels so good to be in a game and to be able to set the ball for his teammates. He talks to his teammates, communicates as clearly as he can. He turns to watch Tsukishima serve and he sees Daichi watching him. His eyes are wide and his cheeks are flushed and Koushi thinks his heart might have just skipped a beat. Daichi looks like he’s starstruck. Koushi reminds himself to focus. It’s about the game. Daichi is focused on the game, the look on his face is because of the game. Koushi puts his all into playing, passing on tips to the other players, and comes up with plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It works for a bit. His presence on the court changes up the team's style just like they expected it to but it’s not enough. Aoba Johsai still takes the first set. Koushi walks off the court with the team and drinks from a water bottle. That’s it, he played. He helped. He got to play and that’s enough for him. But then the coach is putting him back in. The second set begins and Koushi is allowed to start. He’s playing. But is he going to be enough? He didn’t think he’d have this long in the game, maybe he should have held the blocker switch trick back. He’s nervous, more nervous than he’s ever been for a game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga!” Daichi calls out to him. “No overthinking things. I can see you starting,” He scolds. Koushi stares at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t even noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have no choice but to win the second set. And to do that we have to figure out how to deal with Oikawa’s serves. Or else…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Koushi isn’t alone out here. He needs to help his team figure out how to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can tell when his time is running out. They’re halfway through the set and the other team is starting to score more points over his own head. He’s going to be taken off the court. Kageyama is ready, he’s being called to the bench by the coach. Koushi doesn’t want to get off the court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga,” Daichi’s voice, softly calling him out of his own head. Suga meets the captain’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga,” Asahi calls to him. “Put the ball up for me this time. I swear I’ll punch it through.” The ace is determined. It’s Koushi’s last set and he wants that, he wants to get one more point for his team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it!” He smiles wide, a real smile. They can do this. The serve goes up and Koushi watches as Daichi receives it perfectly. He sees the determination in Daichi’s eyes. Koushi will make it count. He sends the ball to Asahi and watches as the ace slams it down onto the other court. Another point for Karasuno. The whistle blows, Koushi is being subbed back out. Koushi has to stay strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It pains me to say it, but… when Hinata hits my sets he just doesn’t get the same look on his face as he does when he hits yours.” He says as he and Kageyama swap out. “I’m sure you know this already, but… Don’t forget okay? We’ve got some pretty darn good players on our team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Kageyama nods his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good… Now you go…” Koushi stops, he was going to tell Kageyama to go out there and win but Koushi did his part too. “Now let’s win this thing, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Kageyama goes out onto the court and Koushi steps up to the coach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? You can go toe to toe with Aoba Johsai and hold your own.” Ukai says with a grin. Koushi smiles back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got good teammates backing me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But you know? Next time, you might wanna think about taking advantage of our center more.” Koushi stares. Next time, the coach said next time. He’ll get to play again. He bows quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, coach! Thank you very much, coach!” It’s not over. It’s not over yet. Koushi can still play volleyball. For now, all he can do is wait on the sidelines but he’ll do better than before. He calls out encouragement and he passes on any advice that he can think of as he observes the game from the sidelines. Tsukishima and Kageyama finally communicate somewhat properly and between them, Karasuno is able to take the second set. They’ve done it. They’ve taken a set from Aoba Johsai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi watches the third set from the sidelines. He watches as Aoba johsai figures out how to handle Hinata’s slide attack. He watches Yamaguchi get thrown in and he does his best to rally the team to cheer for him. He’s sure that Yamaguchi will need cheering up but then Daichi tells him that there will be a next time and Koushi knows how good that feels. He knows that having the next time is encouragement enough. He watches as Daichi nearly takes a ball to the face but the captain’s reflexes are good and he gets his hand up in time. He watches as Oikawa loses his cool and serves the ball out of bounds. All he can do is watch and yell at his team as they push themselves harder than they ever have before. They push and push and push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lose, they’re done. They’re going home. What happens now? Is it over? Koushi doesn’t want it to be over. He doesn’t want to have to leave another team. He wants to fight. He wants to keep playing. He’s in a daze. They change and they eat and they go home and Koushi doesn’t really register any of it until he’s laying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He doesn’t want it to be over. He’s got exams and he needs to focus on his grades but he’s just gotten this new team. He’s just found his place. How can he give it up?</span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s best for us to leave the club, to be honest,” They’re on the roof at school. They lost and now they’re just expected to be back at school like nothing happened. Daichi wants to quit the club. Koushi feels frozen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Asahi is just as shocked as he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When they moved the dates up so the third years could still participate…” the look on Daichi’s face isn’t right. There’s something wrong with it. “I swore to myself that I’d stick around and make it to the spring tournament with the rest of the team, but watching our underclassmen and how they play I’ve started to think that it might be better if we stepped down early and left the team to them.” Koushi doesn’t want to be done. He doesn’t want to give up. Is it selfish? Is Daichi right about it being time for them to step down? But it can’t be, Koushi doesn’t want it to be over. He wants to keep fighting. He wants to reach the next time. The look in Daichi’s eyes is wrong. Koushi knows it. He hasn’t known him for that long but Koushi is sure that Daichi isn’t saying what he really wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them have such incredible promise. If we let them put together a new starting lineup…” The team needs Daichi. The team needs its captain. “And give them as much time as possible to work together, that would be better for the team as a whole-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi,” Koushi can’t keep listening to this. “Is that really what you want?” Daichi freezes, Koushi can see the look of distress on his face. He wanted Koushi and Asahi to just accept what he was saying, to just give up. Koushi refuses to give up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are the captain. That’s a position that comes with a lot of responsibility. But I doubt you need to shove all of your personal wants to the side for the sake of the team,” It’s okay to be selfish. “If this was a decision you made a long time ago, I’ll respect that. But if it’s not, quit it. This is our last chance. Loosen up and do what you want for once. I’m staying. The only way I’ll think of stepping down is if the rest of the team tells me to get out. Even if you and Asahi leave, I’m staying.” Koushi won’t give up. He can’t. This is his last chance to play volleyball. He’s not good enough to continue in college, he was supposed to have a whole year left to play. He can’t just give it up like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I said I’m staying yesterday!” Asahi reminds them. “I wasn’t planning on going to college in the first place. But if the rest of the team says ‘get lost’ well… I’d be sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Daichi bites his lip. “I will too! I want to stay on the team! With you guys! I want to keep playing!” Koushi smiles at him, a real smile. There haven't been many of those since he came to Japan. He jumps forward and pulls Daichi into a hug. They lost. But they aren’t done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon guys. We’re going to the spring tournament.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi should have known better. When has anything ever gone right for him? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let there be fluff!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://heyitstaytay21.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aoba Johsai loses to Shiratorizawa. Oikawa spends nearly two hours on the phone complaining to Koushi about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just not fair Kou-chan! Ushiwaka is such a butt! I wanna just kick him in his stupid face!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow Shittykawa! Don’t kick me you asshole!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru why are you complaining to me when you’re with Iwa-chan?” Koushi asks. He’s got his headset plugged in as he kneels in the garden pulling up weeds. It’s a rare day off from practice and he wants to try and get at least some work done in the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Iwa-chan is being stupid and he won’t stop studying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do have exams coming up Tooru. You should be studying too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to College Kou-chan studying is too much work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still need to graduate high school,” Iwaizumi growls. “If you’re not going to study then just go home.” There’s a loud thud and more of Oikawa whining. Koushi laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan! I was laying there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my bed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru if you’re bored why don’t you come help me with this garden?” Koushi pricks his finger on a thorn and pulls his hand back. He sticks his finger in his mouth when he sees the blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And get dirty? Ugh no, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so useless Tooru,” Koushi pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan! Don’t you be mean too!” Tooru yells at him. Koushi can hear Iwaizumi laughing in the background and he can’t help but laugh along as Oikawa protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Tooru. I gotta go to the garden store in Sendai. Meet me there and help me shop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo, Kou-chan! Let's do real shopping!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I wanna get my Ojiisan’s garden back in shape,” Koushi had been thinking about it. He’s tired of staring at the garden and remembering how good it had looked when his grandpa was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sooo noble,” Tooru sighs. “Fine, I’ll just get Iwa-chan to pay attention to me. Bye-bye Kou-chan” The call ends and Koushi sighs as he sticks his headset in his pocket. He looks at his hands and sees the few scratches he’s gotten trying to pull the weeds. He needs to be more careful. He’s going to keep playing volleyball so he needs to take care of his hands. Koushi stands up and dusts off the dirt off his pants. He’s going to need help if he wants to finish this garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obaachan!” He yells as he heads into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the sitting room Kou-chan,” she replies. Koushi goes to the living room and drops a kiss onto his grandmother’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to run to the store for a little while. Remember to stay out of the backyard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright. Matsushita-san and me and just going to watch some of that drama with the cute actor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re watching without me? That’s mean, Obaachan. You’ll have to watch it with me again tonight. No spoilers okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay now go on. Don’t be out too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t take long. I’m gonna see if Daichi will come with me so I don’t get lost.” He goes to the front door and slips on his sneakers. It’s hot as hell outside, Koushi’s pretty sure he’s going to die from the humidity. The team has a practice match coming up soon and then after exams, they’re going to be going to Tokyo for a training camp. Koushi’s not actually sure how he’s going to be able to swing that yet. He feels bad enough staying late at practice and leaving his grandma alone. An overnight trip would be even worse. Something could happen to her while he’s away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi hurries down the road toward Daichi’s house. He’s hoping that his mom has made some of her lemonade for him to grab a glass before they go to the store. He hears Daichi’s laugh as he gets near the house and he can’t help but smile. It falls off his face though when he rounds the corner. Daichi is standing outside his house with Michimiya. Koushi hides behind a shrub and peeks around the corner at them. They seem to be having fun. They’re both laughing, Michimiya has her hand on Daichi’s arm. Koushi hides again and leans against a wall. He puts his hand over his chest. It feels tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can figure out the store on his own. He doesn’t need to interrupt Daichi. He takes a few deep breaths and then hurries to the train station. He should have just texted Daichi, then he could have turned him down over the text, and then he wouldn’t have to see Daichi and Michimiya being all cute and happy together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi is out of breath by the time he makes it to the train station. His shirt is starting to get grossly wet from his sweat. He should probably grab a drink from the vending machine but the train is arriving so instead he goes to catch it and finds a seat. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the window. He shouldn’t be like this. He knew from the start that Daichi wouldn’t feel the same way. But it still hurts to see it. He slips his phone out of his pocket and stares at his contact list. He dials Tyler’s number and holds the phone to his ear, it rings a few times and then goes to voicemail. Koushi hangs up without saying anything. Tyler hasn’t answered his calls or texts at all since Leah admitted they were dating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train reaches the station in Sendai and Koushi files off with the rest of the passengers. He pulls up the directions to the garden store on his phone and heads towards it. He’ll just get the supplies he needs and then go back and focus on the garden. Just think about the garden and nothing else. Koushi lets out a sigh of relief when he steps into the nice air-conditioned store. He grabs a cart and starts to look for the things on his list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gloves</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He lets go of the cart and turns back to grab a pair of gloves from the rack but bumps into someone large and nearly falls back. A hand lands on his shoulder to steady him. “Sorry.” He looks up and blinks in surprise. He’s seen this guy before, in Tanaka’s volleyball monthly. He’s the ace of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima. “Oh! You’re Ushiwaka!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s me.” His face doesn’t really change much as he looks down at Koushi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, that’s probably weird. I saw you in volleyball monthly,” he explains scratching the back of his head. This guy is kinda intimidating up close, on the volleyball court he’s probably terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was in the magazine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… Um,” Koushi notices the shopping basket in the ace’s hand. “Oh, you garden? Hey, do you think you could give me some advice? My grandpa had this great garden but it's just been sitting for years untended and it’s gone kinda crazy.” He holds up his hands and shows the numerous bandaids covering his fingers. “I’ve been trying to fix the garden but I’m not very good at it. I’m a setter so I need to be careful with my hands…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure I could give advice without seeing the garden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that makes sense…” Koushi thinks about it. Shiratorizawa is a team they need to beat if they want to go to nationals in the spring tournament. He has nothing else to do today. Maybe he can try and get some information out of Ushijima. If anything else at least he’ll get some help with the garden. “Do you want to come over then? If you’re here then you’re not practicing today, right? If you’ve got exams coming up then we can study while we work. I grew up in America so I can help you with English if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi had not expected it to work. But somehow it does and after he buys the rest of the supplies he came for he finds himself on his way home with Ushijima. He’s not much of a talker but Koushi’s pretty okay with that today. He’s very polite to Koushi’s grandmother and Matsushita and once they’re in the garden he seems to be in his element. They work diligently on clearing out the weeds and dead plants. Ushijima shows him which plants can be saved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been working for a while when the back door opens. Koushi sits up and looks over the shrub they’ve been kneeling behind. He’s expecting his grandma or Matsushita but is surprised to see Daichi standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hey Daichi,” He pulls his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You were supposed to call me when you started in the garden,” Daichi slips his shoes back on as he walks into the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a friend.” Koushi stands up and grins at Daichi. “Ushijima-kun, this is my team’s captain Daichi.” Ushijima stands up and nods to a very confused Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Ushijima says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, you too. I’m Sawamura Daichi,” He rubs the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushijima-kun is like a plant whisperer. He knows all this stuff about gardening. I ran into him at the store.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess it’s a good thing I brought extra then,” Daichi holds up the grocery bag in his hand. “Popsicles” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi you’re my hero. Come on Ushijima-kun let’s take a break,” Koushi heads over to the porch being careful of where he steps until he’s out of the garden. He plops down on the side of the porch and smiles at Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never stop surprising me huh, Suga,” Daichi takes out one of the popsicles and hands it over. Koushi grins at him as he opens the wrapper. Ushijima sits down on the porch as well and takes his gloves off. Daichi holds the bag out to him. “I got a couple different flavors so you can pick whichever you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” He looks in the bag and picks one out. Daichi goes back inside to put the rest in the freezer. “You should take your gloves off so they don’t get sticky,” Ushijima points out. Koushi grins and leans closer to the ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi is totally going to scold me when he sees my hands,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your hands?” Daichi asks. Koushi jumps a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit busted” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turns to look up at Daichi with a smile. “Nothing.” Daichi sits down and holds his own popsicle in his mouth. He catches Koushi’s hand before he can escape and pulls the glove off revealing three bandaids. Daichi keeps hold of his hand and takes the popsicle out of his mouth with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga you need to be more careful with your hands,” he scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went and bought gloves so I won’t get anymore. Ushijima-kun showed me all these ways to be more careful too so I won’t get anymore.” Koushi tries to pull his hand away but Daichi keeps his hold on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still…” He sighs and squeezes Koushi’s hand once before letting it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine I’m fine. Ah, Ushijima-kun! Your mouth is green!” Koushi laughs. “What color is mine?” He sticks his tongue out and crosses his eyes to try and see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s blue,” Ushijima says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cross your eyes like that, it's weird,” Daichi complains, trying to cover Koushi’s eyes. He laughs and ducks under Daichi’s hand, leaning close to take a bite of Daichi’s popsicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’ll have a purple tongue,” He says with a grin. Daichi’s cheeks flush red and he rubs the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… is there a lot left to do? I can help out too. I probably won’t be as good as Ushijima-kun but I can still lend a hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get to work then.” Koushi stands up and wipes his hands on his pants then puts his glove back on. He finds the bag from the garden shop and takes out the second pair of gloves. He holds them out to Daichi and smiles at him. “I bought you a pair too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Suga,” Daichi takes the gloves and puts them on and the three of them get to work. By the end of the day the garden is starting to look like it used to. They stand on the porch drinking lemonade that Matsushita had made for them and look over their hard work. Koushi can’t wait to see it when the new plants start growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be getting back to school,” Ushijima says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to walk you to the train station?” Koushi looks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can find my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Thank you Ushijima-kun. See you at the spring tournament okay?” Koushi holds out his hand. “Thank you for your help today. My Ojiisan would be happy to see the garden looking good again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will see you both at the spring tournament,” Ushijima shakes his hand. Koushi walks him out and then returns to the backyard where Daichi is still sitting on the porch looking out at the garden. Koushi sits down next to him and leans back on his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you manage to get anything out of him?” Daichi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a thing. He’s not a talker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First that damn cat, then Oikawa, now Ushiwaka. You always make the strangest friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally bumped into him in the store. He seemed to know what he was doing so I asked him for help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um… I came over earlier but Obaachan said you’d already gone to the store. She seemed surprised because you were supposed to bring me with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, she worries about me going to Sendai alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I worry about you going alone,” Daichi nudges him with his elbow, “You’re always getting into trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not!” Koushi sits up and nudges him back. Daichi grins and gets him into a headlock ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do. You’re trouble incarnate,” Koushi laughs and wiggles trying to get free from Daichi’s hold. He accidentally elbows Daichi in the ribs and he falls off the porch pulling Koushi with him. They land in a heap on the ground, both of them laughing now. Koushi’s laying half on top of Daichi and he knows he should move but he wants it to last just a bit longer. He looks down at Daichi and smiles and the captain smiles back. Koushi wants to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mouth is super blue,” Daichi teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yours is super red. Looks like you’re wearing lipstick. Wait! Did mine not turn purple? I should have eaten more of your popsicle.” he sticks his tongue out and tries to look at it again and Daichi laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there is another one in the freezer if you want it.” Daichi props himself up on his elbows but he doesn’t try to shake Koushi off so the silver-haired teen stays in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would involve moving and I think I’m broken. Keeping up with Ushijima was hard work. The man is like a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine,” Daichi reaches up and pushes some of Koushi’s hair out of his face. Koushi wishes he could have this. He wishes that he could be the one that Daichi likes. He wishes that he could take Michimiya’s place. If his family had stayed in Japan would it have been different? Could they have met when they were younger? Grown up together? Been best friends or maybe something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi sits up and looks down at Daichi, they’re both gross from working under the sun and the humidity, and they’re covered in dirt and bits of sticks and leaves. Koushi wouldn’t have it any other way. It feels good. It feels really good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna take a shower?” Koushi asks. He wants to keep Daichi here for as long as he can. Daichi’s eyes widen and his face flushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A shower. We’re gross. I’ll even let you go first since I’m not worried about the hot water running out today. I have those sweats you wore last time you stayed over. I mean… If you want to stay over. I’ve got to start dinner soon so… You could stay and help me. We should do some studying. There’s a chance I might fail my exams at this rate…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Sure. Yeah, I can stay.” Daichi sits up and rubs the back of his neck. Koushi stands up and holds his hands out to Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Let’s get clean.” He smiles down at the captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright,” Daichi takes his hands and lets Koushi pull him to his feet. They head inside and get cleaned up. Koushi starts dinner while Daichi showers and then they switch places. He likes how comfortable Daichi is in his house, how he knows where everything is and that he’ll chat with his grandmother while he cooks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi goes to his bedroom after he showers and gets dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. His phone lights up with a notification and he looks at it to see several texts from Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tooru: Don’t think I forgot Kou-chan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>           About captain-kun</b>
</p><p>
  
  <b>(^_&lt;)〜☆</b>
</p><p>
  <b>           Tell me all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koushi: Ah I wish. He’s so ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>             But he’s probably straight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tooru: ‘Probably’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koushi: There’s this girl. They’ve been friends forever. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>              I think Daichi was going to confess.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>              They were together today. Super flirty</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tooru: (￣ヘ￣)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>            A straight dude would not look at you like he did during the game</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koushi: Like what?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tooru: Like you hung the stars in the heavens.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koushi: What?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tooru: I’m trying to be poetic.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koushi: I can’t read for shit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tooru: </b>
  <b>
    <em>Like you hung the stars in the heavens</em>
  </b>
</p><p> <b>Hah there. I can google translate too.</b></p><p>
  <b>Koushi: He did not look like that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tooru: It was distracting!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>            I almost served the ball into Iwa-chan’s head again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koushi: you’d do that anyway</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tooru: Next time I’m gonna make sure my serves are so good even your captain can’t receive them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koushi: Don’t be jealous. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi puts his phone in his pocket and goes back to find Daichi and his grandmother already at the table and waiting for him. He can’t help but smile as he takes his usual spot next to Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan. Why didn’t you tell me about Tokyo?” His grandma asks. Koushi’s eyes widen and he glares at Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you didn’t tell her,” Daichi rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing Obaachan. I’m not even sure if I’m going or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re going. Your team needs you. I’ll be fine for a night.” She waves him off. Koushi chews his lip. The Tokyo trip was just two days and one night, she’d been doing really well lately and Matsushita would be there during the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” He came to Japan to be with his grandma. He was already putting himself first by spending so much time with the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could talk to my mom,” Daichi offers. “My siblings will be away that weekend as well. Maybe she wouldn’t mind sleeping over here for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I haven’t seen Sawamura-san in forever. Dai-chan invite her over for dinner one of these nights and we can catch up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi smiles and eats his food as Daichi and his grandma chat. They talk about school and volleyball and gossip about the neighbors. It’s kind of adorable. Koushi is glad that Daichi came over on his own. He’d been sure that Daichi would skip out to spend more time with Michimiya.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did someone order more fluff? With just a dash of angst?</p><p>
  <a href="https://heyitstaytay21.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suga is the first one to hop off the bus when they arrive in Tokyo. Daichi follows him calling out to the team to make sure they gather all their belongings. A portion of the Nekoma team has come out to greet them and Suga skips over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My American son!” Nekoma’s libero Yaku holds out his arms and he and Suga hug. Daichi smiles as he watches the two teams greet each other. It’s quieter without Hinata and Kageyama but he still has to keep Tanaka from getting into trouble. He’s put Asahi on Nishinoya duty and so far it seems to be going okay, he’d managed to keep Nishinoya from hanging out of the bus window on the way down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka and Taketora from Nekoma seem to be freaking out about something and judging by the way Yachi, their new manager is hiding behind Kiyoko, Daichi has a pretty good idea what their issue is. He’s about to go intervene when Kuroo slides up next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on a sec though, is it my imagination or are you short a few people?” The cat captain asks. Daichi watches as Nishinoya pushes a tired looking Yamaguchi and Tsukishima into the building. Suga and Asahi are teasing Tanaka now so at least Yachi isn’t being bothered anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well uh…” Daichi rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata and Kageyama will be here later!” Suga pops up behind Daichi, throwing his arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hey there Suga,” Kuroo grins. Daichi is glad Suga is on his back. He doesn’t trust Kuroo as far as he can throw him and he wants to keep him away from Suga as long as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hey there Kuroo,” Suga’s face is right next to Daichi’s and it’s kind of a lot. Daichi does his best to keep from showing how flustered he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… um, Hinata and Kageyama failed some of their tests so they can’t come until they make it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn that sucks for the freak twins, I’ll show you guys where you can change,” Kuroo says, heading towards the buildings. Daichi can’t really walk with Suga hanging on him but the setter seems to know that, instead of letting go he hops up and wraps his legs around Daichi’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Onward Captain!” He cheers pointing at Kuroo. Daichi has to hurry to correct his balance but he manages to stay standing. He holds onto Suga’s legs and follows after the Nekoma team. He should try to act a little more professional but Suga’s too cute to resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you’re changed and ready, head straight to the gym,” Kuroo tells them. “Everyone else is already here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Daichi makes sure all of his team is together then puts Suga down so they can both get changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The practice matches are rough. The other teams are amazing and it’s a struggle for Karasuno to keep up but it’s still good practice. Suga is playing as their setter since Kageyama is gone and just like the match against Aoba Johsai he seems to have a totally different aura when he’s on the court. He’s confident and cheerful. He communicates clearly with each set. Daichi wants to play with him more. He wishes that he could change the past, that he could meet Suga earlier. That they could have played together for all of high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lose every set they play, the flying laps leave them sore and worn out. It’s a relief when Hinata and Kageyama make their grand entrance. Their freak quick attack is enough of a shock that they’re able to get their first win of the day and they can breathe for a minute between games. Suga rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder as they watch Nekoma finish up their game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve got a new middle blocker,” Daichi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He stole my hair color,” Suga pouts. Daichi laughs and reaches up to pat Suga on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks better on you,” he tells him. He doesn’t need to look to know that Suga is grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for protecting my fragile ego, I think I have more in common with Tooru than I thought,” Suga wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist and gives him a squeeze. He seems to be more touchy today than normal. Daichi wants to know why but he’s pretty sure that if he mentions it then it’ll stop and he doesn’t want that. He wants to keep Suga close, especially with Kuroo around. He knows that Suga and Kuroo text regularly and from what he’s seen of the texts the other captain always seems to be flirting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like your freak duo made it after all,” speak of the devil. Nekoma’s game is finally over and Kuroo has wandered over to where Suga and Daichi stand without him really noticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tanaka’s sister came through for us. They didn’t want to miss this.” Daichi says. As much as he dislikes Kuroo he needs to play nice. This is a great chance for their team to train and it’s thanks to Nekoma that they were invited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost didn’t make it either,” Suga says. “I barely passed my Japanese exam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think they’d give you a little more leeway since you couldn’t even read anything when you got here,” Kuroo takes a drink from his water bottle. “He was totally lost in the train station when we met him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have figured it out eventually!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah after the train had left.” Kuroo teases. Suga lets go of Daichi and moves from behind him to swipe at Kuroo. The wild haired captain laughs as the dodges. They go on for a few minutes. Kuroo teases while Suga tries to hit him. Daichi’s definitely not jealous, not at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga, I'm gonna head to get dinner,” He says. Suga spins around to face him and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you!” He grabs Daichi’s arm and pulls him in the direction that everyone else had gone. It's kind of interesting to see how everyone’s spread out at dinner. The teams all mingling together and getting to know each other. Most of the Karasuno team seems to be sticking with the Nekoma team which makes sense, they only had one day together at the last practice match but it’s better than being total strangers. Daichi and Suga get their food and they find seats at the same table as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Unfortunately, Kuroo sits with them as well. Daichi tries to focus on his eating and ignores the other captain as best as he can. Suga picks some of the carrots out of his food and drops them onto Daichi’s plate as he talks with the others at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga! My son!” Yaku pushes Kuroo off the bench and takes his seat. He sets a wrapped present on the table. “I know it’s late but we all picked out a birthday present for you.” Daichi freezes with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. Suga looks surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” He scratches the back of his head but takes the gift and unwraps it. It’s a really nice leather journal with his name on the cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga…” Daichi puts his chopsticks down. “When was your birthday?” Suga runs his fingers over the kanji of his name and glances at Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was in June. It’s not a big deal though. I didn’t want to celebrate it this year,” He hugs the journal to his chest and smiles at Yaku. “Thank you, guys. It’s so nice. I’m gonna go put it in the room so it doesn’t get messed up. Can someone watch my food for a second?” Suga gets up and hurries out of the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like I just missed something?” Yaku asks. Kuroo snaps something at him and the two start arguing. Daichi isn’t really listening. He gets up and goes after Suga. He finds him in the room they’ve been given to sleep in putting the journal into his bag. Daichi stays in the doorway watching him. Everyone else is still at dinner thankfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what’s up Daichi?” Suga turns to face him with that fake smile on his face. Daichi really hates it. He moves into the room and sits beside the setter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks. Suga looks down at his bag again and chews his lip. “Do you want a hug, Suga? We don’t have to talk.” Suga doesn’t respond but he does let himself fall into Daichi’s chest so he doesn’t try to push. He just wraps his arms around the other boy and holds him tight. Suga hides his face against Daichi’s neck and takes a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents sent me a birthday card and some extra spending money,” Suga says, his fingers gripping Daichi’s shirt. “But they didn’t call me on my birthday… I knew they weren’t going to but no one else called me either and they didn’t text me. I knew it was going to happen. I just… had a feeling. So I didn’t tell anyone here either. Since no one knew I could just pretend it was a normal day and that no one had forgotten me.” Daichi rests his head on Suga’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that happened, Suga. You deserve better. What did you do on the day?” He rubs Suga’s back, hoping he can offer some comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had practice, and then you bought me a bun on the way home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ve bought you a lot of buns. What day was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thirteenth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll celebrate it properly next year.” Daichi slips his phone from his pocket and adds Suga’s birthday as a recurring event in the calendar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We’re friends,” Daichi puts the phone down on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is your birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“December 31st.” He cards his fingers through Suga’s hair, he loves how soft it is. Really he loves any chance he has to touch Suga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New years eve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kinda overthrows it a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll throw you a party,” Suga says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone will be with their families,” Daichi hesitates, then adds, “I’d be happy just spending it with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As friends?” Suga’s voice is soft, Daichi wants to see his face so he moves him back and looks at him closely. Suga’s cheeks are tinted red, his eyes are wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-you’re.” Daichi takes a deep breath, resisting the urge to rub his neck. “What if, what if I wanted something more? I mean… I’m happy being friends if that’s what you want but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Michimiya?” Suga chews on his lip again and Daichi can’t stop himself from reaching out and stopping him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t… I thought you liked her,” he admits. Daichi’s eyes widen a bit and this time he can’t help but rub his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no Michimiya is just a friend. I’m, well I’m not interested in… girls, women… Um…” He glances towards the door to make sure they’re still alone. “I’m gay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gay?” Suga stares at him and disbelief, Daichi is kind of embarrassed. He’s never really talked about it with anyone before. It’s not that he hides it but it’s just not something most people are comfortable with so he doesn’t bring it up unless he’s asked directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Are you… are you interested in,” Daichi swallows and watches Suga closely. “Are you interested in men?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's, that’s good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I like men, and you like men. So if we,” He takes a deep breath. “If we liked each other then…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we could be more?” Suga finishes. Daichi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we could. If you wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leaving the next day to go back to Tokyo is a drag for the whole team. They’ve all befriended the other teams. It takes Koushi and Daichi to get them all onto the bus and once they are most of them fall asleep as soon as they sit down. Even Hinata and Kageyama are silent. Though the two of them are still fighting about whether or not Hinata can open his eyes for their quick attack. Koushi had tried to keep them from arguing but it seems to be something they need to work out on their own. They’d separated on the bus. Hinata sat in the back with Yamaguchi and Yachi and Kageyama sat alone. Koushi kneeled on his and Daichi’s seat to make sure they had a proper headcount.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Nishinoya here?” He asks, unable to even see the libero’s hair over the backs of the seats. Asahi’s face flushes red and he raises his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sitting with me,” he admits. Koushi puts his hand on Daichi’s shoulder for balance and lifts up more so he can see. Nishinoya is curled up on Asahi’s lap sound asleep. Koushi grins. He’s going to tease Asahi about it later. He knows that the ace has been crushing on Noya for nearly two years now. He’s pretty sure Noya likes him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is here then,” Koushi sits back down properly and lets his hand rest on top of Daichi’s. The captain’s cheeks tinge pink as he turns his hand over to link their fingers together. Koushi smiles at him. He hadn’t even considered the fact that Daichi might be gay and now they had both admitted to having feelings. They were dating now. At least Koushi was pretty sure that’s what they had decided on. Either way, it meant that he could touch Daichi now. More than he could before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for your help,” Daichi says. Koushi puts his legs over Daichi’s lap. His feet are sticking out into the aisle but it shouldn’t be a problem while they’re driving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your vice-captain. It’s my job to help you,” He wishes he could give him a kiss but they’re too visible. They haven’t had a chance to really be alone since yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m still thankful,” Daichi rests his arms on top of Koushi’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to help,” Koushi scoots closer and rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder. He’s pretty exhausted. He wasn’t able to sleep much last night knowing that Daichi was sleeping so close by. He’d wanted to be closer. He probably could have gotten away with it. Hinata had rolled into Kageyama’s futon last night, Noya had ended up spread between Tanaka and Asahi’s futons when his own was on the other side of the room. No one would have thought anything of it if Koushi had rolled into Daichi’s futon. They’d been placed so close together anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip had gone well, things were changing for the team. When they got back to Karasuno they all started training extra hard. They had two weeks before they got to go back to Tokyo for training camp. Koushi wasn’t sure he’d be able to go to this one though. He knew that if he brought it up to his grandmother she’d insist he go but a week away from home was different than an overnight trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi still came over to his house after their practices. He’d bring a change of clothes so he could shower before they started studying on the floor of Koushi’s room. Their study sessions were different now. Alone in Koushi’s room, they didn’t have to be careful. They could flirt and touch as much as they wanted. It had been three days since the Tokyo trip and they still hadn’t kissed and Koushi was getting kind of desperate. He liked kissing, he was sure that he’d like it even more with Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re sitting on the floor like usual. Their homework and study guides spread out around them. Koushi is getting better at reading Japanese but he’s still just barely keeping up. Daichi always reads their assigned reading to him. Koushi loves listening to his voice, he scoots closer to Daichi as he listens and wraps his arms around the captain’s waist. Resting his head on his shoulder. He can see the blush creeping up Daichi’s neck at the contact. He stumbles over the words for a moment then gives up and leans into Koushi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible distraction,” Daichi says in a scolding tone. Koushi just smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it. You distract me all day. Now I wanna touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re supposed to be studying you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the last week of the term Daichi. We already passed our exams. It’s basically summer break! I haven’t had a break from school in forever. I had to come straight from my old school remember? I’m burnt out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright you win,” Daichi reaches up and slides his hand through Koushi’s hair for a second then sits up and moves their school things aside. Koushi cheers and jumps to his feet. He holds out his hands to Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s watch a movie,” Koushi doesn’t care what they do really as long as he gets to cuddle with Daichi a bit more. Daichi takes his hands and gets to his feet. They’d already planned on Daichi spending the night, Koushi wasn’t expecting anything really. He just wanted to be able to spend more time with Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settle down on Koushi’s bed and search for a movie to watch on his laptop. They settle on an English movie with Japanese subtitles for Daichi. Koushi starts the movie and leans against Daichi’s side, making sure they can both see the screen. Daichi’s arm wraps around his waist, his lips brush against the top of his head. Koushi can feel himself blushing as he looks up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to miss the movie if you keep looking at me,” Daichi teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen this one,” He brings a hand up to cup Daichi’s cheek. Daichi smiles gently and then he’s tilting his head and their lips are pressed together. It’s soft and warm and just perfect. They stay in the bed, wrapped in blankets and each other. The movie plays forgotten at the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two weeks pass like no time at all. They’re on the bus back to Tokyo before any of them really know it. The team has made amazing changes in a short time. Koushi is excited to see how they fare against the Tokyo teams. He’s kneeling on the bus seat talking to Asahi who sits behind him and Daichi. They’ve been on the road for a while already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no you have to watch it Asahi I promise it’s not that scary,” Koushi promises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga you were hiding for most of it,” Daichi reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush. Just watch it Asahi it's so good,” Koushi wraps his arm around Daichi’s neck to keep him quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really not that into scary movies…” Asahi fidgets a bit. Nishinoya hops across the aisle to plop down beside Asahi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna watch a scary movie!” The libero declares. He’s practically plastered himself to Asahi’s side and the older man’s face is so red it looks like he’s about to burst. Koushi thinks it's adorable. The two have been dancing around each other a bit but it’s clear to everyone that there’s something between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! See Asahi you can just watch with Noya. He’ll protect you from the zombies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are zombies?” Asahi’s face pales and Koushi can’t help but laugh. Daichi tugs on his shirt and Koushi lets himself fall onto the captain’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should sit properly, you’re setting a bad example,” He scolds. Koushi smiles up at him and Daichi just rolls his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. Behave, you’re worse than the underclassman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe but you love me anyway,” Koushi moves onto the bench and sits sideways so he can keep talking to Asahi and Nishinoya. He doesn’t even really think about what he said until he sees how red Daichi’s ears have turned. It’s only been two weeks really since they started dating, and Koushi knows he should be more careful. He doesn’t want to scare Daichi off. It’s already hard that they need to keep their relationship a secret. He hooks his pinky with Daichi’s on the seat between them as he chats with their teammates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s still really early in the morning so Koushi isn’t surprised that there’s not too much conversation on the bus. Kageyama and Hinata haven’t been speaking to each other since their fight in the gym after the last trip and Tanaka is passed out across the back row of seats. Even Takeda is passed out with his head on coach Ukai’s shoulder while Takinoue drives. Koushi is pretty interested in the slight redness of Ukai’s cheeks but he knows better than to draw attention to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if there are any other secret couples in the team. Yachi is sleeping on Shimizu but she’s also seemed pretty close to Yamaguchi. Tanaka’s part of the Shimizu fanclub though Koushi has seen him and Ennoshita having private talks that seemed pretty intimate a few times. The tension between Kageyama and HInata is so thick it’s impossible to not see but both of them are young and pretty dense when it comes to anything outside of volleyball. If Koushi had to guess he’d figure that it’d probably be a few years before the two realize that they’ve got more than just a rivalry between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about so seriously?” Daichi asks. Koushi grins at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m shipping out teammates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shipping </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m trying to figure out who would date who.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Daichi looks confused and adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well obviously Asahi and Noya are like the perfect match,” he says just loud enough for the two behind them to hear. “So I was thinking about who else would go good together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so weird,” Daichi says fondly. Noya’s head pops over their seat and he’s got a glint in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do that too Suga! Let’s compare picks,” He starts to climb over the back of the seat. Daichi pushes him back with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi, keep him in his seat.” Daichi scolds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I in trouble?” Asahi asks though he does hold onto Noya’s arm anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on Nishinoya duty until the end of this trip,” Daichi crosses his arms and he’s trying to look stern but Koushi can see the smile tugging at his lips. He knows exactly what he’s doing. Koushi snickers and lets his head drop onto the captain’s shoulder to hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a babysitter!” Nishinoya argues. Someone, Koushi thinks it was Ennoshita, Shushes him from the back of the bus. Daichi just sighs and pats Koushi on the head, his hand lingering just a bit longer than necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrive in Tokyo some of the Nekoma team is outside to greet them once again. Koushi gets off the bus first and gives Kuroo and Nobuyuki quick hugs and Kenma a pat on the head before he starts to organize the rest of the team as they unload their bags. Hinata is way too excited for how early it is, he jumps all around as he asks Kenma questions and Kuroo teases them about it. Daichi and Kuroo seem to have some sort of rivalry going between them and Koushi’s not sure what it’s about but he does notice that Daichi tends to place himself between Koushi and the rival captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get their bags dropped off and change quickly before heading to the gym to start the matches for the day. Coach Ukai has decided to rotate the team members so everyone gets a chance to play. Hinata and Kageyama can’t seem to match up properly yet so it’s probably a good thing. Koushi gets to play and he’s excited to try out the synchro attack they’ve been working on but Koushi messes up his set and Tanaka misses the ball. Then Nishinoya tries to jump out and set the ball but he misses. All in all, they’re kind of a mess. It’s a work in progress though, Koushi knows that if they just keep practicing they can make it work. They can get better. He’s not ready to give up on volleyball yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo finds him at dinner that night. He drops into the seat across from Koushi and leans across the table. Koushi is pretty sure that he can see Daichi glaring from where he’s breaking up an argument between Tsukishima and Nishinoya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the deal with the glasses kid?” He asks, stealing a piece of chicken off Koushi’s plate and popping it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that his name? The blonde one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s Tsukishima but Yamaguchi calls him Tsukki and I think it’s a cute nickname.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I offended him earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Koushi narrows his eyes at him. He might like Kuroo but he’d still fight him if he did something to hurt one of his first years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we were practicing in the third gym and I mentioned some stuff about how he needs to put more effort in or the short kids gonna take all the glory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well yeah it’s probably true,” Koushi looks across the room to where Daichi is shoveling more food onto Tsukishima’s plate. “Well if he’s gonna complain about you he’d probably tell Daichi. You should tell him about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I think I’ve pushed my luck enough for one night,” Kuroo flashes his Cheshire grin. “For some odd reason, he seems even more possessive of you than he did last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm well, there’s been some changes. Though he only seems possessive when it comes to you. I don’t know how you guys got off on the wrong foot but he seems to have taken whatever you did personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, just a bit of friendly rivalry. Isn’t that right Sawamura-san?” Koushi looks back and finds that Daichi is standing behind him now. The captain puts his hands on Koushi’s shoulders and smiles at Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Friendly rivalry,” Daichi’s eyes are definitely not smiling. Koushi grabs hold of one of Daichi’s wrists and pulls him down into a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s very friendly. Now stop stuffing Tsukki and eat your own food,” he scolds. Kuroo uses the distraction to slip away and Daichi glares after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day two of training goes about the same as the first. They play, and they lose, and they run up that damn hill that Koushi wants to bulldoze. Nishinoya and Daichi collide during one of their sets against Ubugawa and Koushi has to practically hold himself back from running onto the court to make sure they’re okay. They’re both still standing, it’s not like when Hinata collided with Asahi in the air and got sent flying. They have to run more, Koushi can see that something is off with Tsukishima, or maybe there’s nothing off really. He just doesn’t seem to care about much. Even Tanaka sees it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi wants to find a way to help the first year out, find a way to get him motivated. But Daichi says that he’s not worried and that as long as Tsukishima stays on the team then he won’t make him do any of the voluntary extra practice. It still bugs Koushi a little bit though, he wants to be able to help his teammates any way he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’re on their way to dinner though he happens to peek into the third gym and sees that Kuroo and Bokuto have gotten Tsukishima to practice with them again. Kuroo is standing close to the blonde first year and whispering something into his ear as they both stare down Bokuto on the opposite side of the court. There’s something about Tsukishima at that moment that seems different. Koushi thinks that maybe he doesn’t have to worry as much as he thought he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama and Hinata have another argument on the third day. They declare that they’re not going to do their extra practice together anymore. Hinata reveals that he’s been training with the old coach Ukai and that pisses Kageyama off. Koushi hadn’t really realized it was a secret, though he has the benefit of living next door to the old coach. He could hear Hinata’s practices from time to time when he was out taking care of the garden. He’d even snuck over once to watch but he hadn’t wanted to disrupt Hinata’s learning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima seems to be more focused during practices now at least. Koushi’s not sure what Bokuto and Kuroo said to him but it definitely worked. Koushi notices that Kuroo seems to gravitate towards Tsukishima more often during their breaks and though the first year is just as salty as usual it doesn’t deter the catlike captain at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the fourth day, Koushi is pretty sure he’s the most tired he’s ever been. It’s been four straight days of nothing but hard work and little sleep. No matter how tired they all were, the teams all seemed to want to stay up and talk at the end of the night and Koushi was never one to turn down socialization. During one of their breaks between games, after they’d run up that damned hill the millionth time, Koushi finds a spot to sit against the wall and watch the current game going on. Daichi drops down next to him and they share a brief look before turning back to the game. Their hands touch on the ground between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens then. Takeda comes running into the gym, tripping in the entryway as he kicks his shoes off. His eyes scan across the gym in a panic and when Koushi meets his gaze he knows. He knows something is wrong. Koushi stands up quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara-kun,” Takeda hurries across the gym, his phone clenched in his hand. “Sugawara-kun your grandmother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world goes silent. Koushi can’t breathe properly. A hand touches his arm. Takeda is talking. He needs to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bullet train. Get your belongings and meet me at the front entrance,” he says. Koushi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you Suga,” It’s Daichi’s hand on his arm. Everyone in the gym has stopped. They’re watching what’s happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… No, it’s okay. Stay with the team. It’s okay.” He moves Daichi’s hand off his arm and runs out of the gym heading to the room they’d been sleeping in. He shouldn’t have come. He should have stayed in Karasuno with his grandma. What had happened? Was she alone when it happened? Was Matsushita with her? Would Koushi be able to make it back on time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to force himself to stop thinking. He gathers up his belongings and runs out to meet Takeda at the front of the school. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one hears from Suga for the rest of the training camp. Takeda doesn’t return so all they get is a brief update from Coach Ukai telling them that there’d been an emergency with Suga’s family so he wouldn’t be returning. The whole team probably tries to reach out to their vice-captain. Daichi himself calls a few times during meals and breaks. He leaves voicemails most of the time. He finds it hard to focus on practice, it seems like they all do. Even when their new tricks start to work out they’re still not all that focused. Even the barbeque doesn’t lift their spirits as much as it should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems to take forever for the camp to end. The other teams see them off. Kuroo asks Daichi to pass on his concerns to Suga. Daichi begrudgingly agrees. He knows that whatever is happening in Karasuno must be upsetting Suga and the last thing he needs is to feel like any more of his friends have abandoned him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to keep himself together for the team. They have a quick meeting once they’re back at school and then they all are supposed to go their separate ways. Hinata suggests they all go check on Suga but Daichi’s pretty sure that it would be a bit overwhelming for them all to show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check on Suga. You guys go home and get some good rest. Eat lots of food,” He points at Tsukishima as he says this and the blonde middle blocker rolls his eyes. “I’ll text you guys tomorrow.” Daichi watches them as they all head off towards their homes. He waits until the last one is out of sight and then he runs to Suga’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s out of breath by the time he gets there, still worn out from the week-long practice. He wipes his face on his shirt then steps up and knocks on the door. There’s a surprising amount of noise from inside the house and then the door is thrown open by a child that Daichi has never seen before. Silver hair peeks out from beneath the baseball cap the boy wears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi um… Is Suga here?” He asks. The boy scrunches up his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks. Daichi realizes that the boy must be one of Suga’s younger siblings. If he’s here from America then something must really be wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am Daichi. Is Suga here? Koushi?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you’re Kou’s friend… I think he’s in the garden.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boy moves back from the doorway leaving the door open. Daichi comes inside and slips his shoes off. He sets his bag by the door. The kid follows behind him as Daichi heads down the hallway to the backdoor. He can hear another child somewhere in the house and a girl pops out of one of the rooms. She’s dressed exactly like the boy with her long silver hair tied back in a braid. They whisper to each other. Daichi steps outside and looks around. Suga is there, just like the boy said. He’s kneeling in front of the plants with a watering can in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga?” Daichi steps off the porch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey you’re back already,” Suga sounds cheerful but he doesn’t turn around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we just got back,” He walks over and kneels down beside the other teen. “Are those your little brother and sister?” The kids are both peeking out of the backdoor at them now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah the boy is Katsuro and the girl is Tomoko,” He tips the watering can over and realizes it's empty then gets up and goes to the spigot to refill it. Daichi stands and watches him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, Suga?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine… I’m fine.” Daichi knows that’s a lie. He walks over and turns the water off then takes the can from Suga’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they know about me?” He asks. Suga is chewing on his bottom lip, Daichi wants to touch him but he doesn’t want to do anything that might upset his family. Daichi is sure the twins are still watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know I’m bi… I haven’t really talked to them since I got here,” Suga shrugs just a bit and Daichi takes that as permission. He puts the watering can down then turns Suga to face him. He’s crying. Daichi had a feeling he was but seeing it was hard. He pulls Suga into his arms and hugs him tight. Suga clings to his shirt and presses his face into the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened, Suga? You haven’t answered anyone's texts, I’ve been going crazy,” he cards his fingers through Suga’s hair and presses a kiss to the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obaachan is… she’s…” Suga’s grip on Daichi’s shirt tightens. “She’s gone.” His knees give out and he starts to fall but Daichi manages to catch him. He holds Suga up and lets him cry. They stay like that for a while. Until Daichi’s legs start to feel numb from standing so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga, Koushi. Let’s sit down on the porch. I’m not gonna let go of you okay? I promise I won’t let go,” Suga nods his head just a bit and Daichi leads him over to the porch. The back door is closed now, the twins must have gone off to play or something. Daichi sits on the edge of the porch and holds Suga on his lap as he continues to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi had known that something must have happened but he didn’t expect this. He had thought that maybe she had fallen or had gotten hospitalized. Suga’s been home for three days knowing that his grandmother is gone. Did she pass before he got home? Or did he get to say goodbye? How long did it take for his family to get here from America? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it Koushi?” He moves him back a bit and holds his face with both hands wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Suga chews his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t make it in time Daichi… I wasn’t here. She was alone, she was all alone because I was selfish. I should have been here. I was supposed to be here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that Suga. You know you’re wrong. It’s not your fault. Obaachan wanted you to go to that training camp as much as you did. You can’t blame yourself. You know that.” He holds Suga’s face steady and looks him in the eyes. There are dark bags under his eyes and they’re bloodshot. He hasn’t been sleeping. He probably hasn’t been eating properly unless his parents have made him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Daichi says again. Suga sniffles and gives a weak laugh as he tries to wipe his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, captain…” Daichi smiles softly and presses a kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Have you eaten? Crying always makes me hungry. Are your parents here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I’m not hungry. My parents went to the temple to make the funeral arrangements.” Suga chews his lip again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who’s here with you and your siblings?” Daichi tugs his lip free and presses a kiss to his nose. Suga blushes and drops his head onto Daichi’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just us… I’m watching the kids. Well, supposed to be. The little ones are napping so I came outside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I think one of them might be awake though. I heard one when I was coming inside,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit shit shit” Suga curses and sits up straight. He looks exhausted. Daichi shakes his head and stands up keeping hold of Suga so he doesn’t fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga you’ve been through a shit show. Go to your room and lay down okay. I’ll handle your siblings and make some dinner,” He brushes Suga’s hair back from his face and presses their foreheads together. “No arguing. I have two younger siblings of my own. I know how to handle kids and you need rest and food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes captain,” Suga sighs and stands on his own. He rubs at his eyes again as he drags himself inside. Daichi follows and makes sure he goes to his room before going to look for the other kids. He finds the twins in the living room playing video games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You guys have other siblings right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aki and Izu are in mom and dad’s room,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tomoko says without taking her eyes off the screen. Daichi figures that must be the guest room so he goes down the hall and looks in. There’s a boy standing on the bed who’s probably only around two or three. He’s got curly black hair and the same soft brown eyes as Suga. There’s a baby girl fussing in a playpen as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi I’m Daichi,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He waves at the toddler who waves back. It’s been a while since his siblings were that young but Daichi is pretty sure he can figure this out for a bit. It’s getting later so Suga’s parents probably won’t be out too much longer. Daichi’s a little pissed that they could leave Suga in charge of his siblings when he’s clearly going through a lot. Sure one of them had just lost a parent too but they’d sent Suga here alone to get to know his grandmother better and now she was gone and Suga was clearly blaming himself despite the fact that he was just trying to have a normal high school life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi picks up the baby from the playpen and manages to calm her down. He gets the toddler to tell him that his name is Akihiko and gets him to get off the bed and to follow him out to the living room. Someone should probably be worried that the kid was so trusting of a stranger. Akihiko gets excited when he sees the twins playing video games and runs over to ask to play with them. Tomoko gives up her controller and turns her attention to Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you Kou’s boyfriend?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asks as she stands up. Daichi can feel his face warm and he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I um… yeah I am,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s pretty sure Suga won’t mind him outing them to his siblings. He had said it was okay in the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s Kou?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He is not feeling good so he went to go lay down and take a nap,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You sound funny.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Japanese is my first language so I am not that good at English. Koushi has been teaching me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heads to the kitchen and Tomoko follows. There’s a high chair set up in the dining room so Daichi pulls it into the kitchen and sets the baby in it while he checks the fridge to see what he can start making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think he’s a very good teacher,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tomoko says cheerfully. She leans on the high chair and tickles the baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think he is a good teacher. I am just not a very good learner,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulls some food out of the fridge and puts on his normal apron then starts to cook. Tomoko asks him questions while he cooks and occasionally asks if she can help him. He gives her small tasks to do. The baby, Izumi, seems to be happy just to be around people so he doesn’t have to worry about her too much. He checks in on Akihiko and Katsuro in the living room every now and then but they’re both pretty focused on the video game. Daichi is pretty sure Akihiko’s controller isn’t even plugged in anymore but the toddler doesn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi is in the middle of carefully teaching Tomoko how to cut a cucumber when a woman comes into the kitchen. She stops in the doorway and stares at Daichi with confusion. He looks up at her and sees that she’s got the same silver hair as Suga and the twins. She must be their mother. He feels a little awkward meeting his parents without Suga around but he doesn’t want to wake him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” She asks. Daichi’s grateful to be able to use Japanese again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello. I’m Sawamura Daichi. I go to school with Koushi,” He bows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mama! He’s Kou’s boyfriend!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tomoko yells. He’s positive his face is bright red now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Koushi’s boyfriend?” She asks. Daichi rubs the back of his neck and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Koushi?” She looks around for her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sleeping in his room. He wasn’t feeling good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those your bags by the door then?” She goes over to the high chair and picks up Izumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sorry. I just returned from training camp. I hadn’t heard from Koushi so I came to check on him,” he turns to the counter and puts the cucumber that he and Tomoko had cut into the salad. From the corner of his eye, he can see Suga’s mom looking over all the food he’d prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you cook all this?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am. I hope you don’t mind. I figured that you guys had a lot on your plate already. I’m sorry for just kind of barging in. I’ve been here most days after school to study with Koushi and we usually cooked dinner together. It kind of feels like my second home now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents are okay with you spending so much time away from home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. My mom totally adores Koushi and my English grades have gone way up since I’ve been helping him translate his work. She got along well with Obaachan too…” Daichi’s been trying not to think about it. He needs to help Suga and his family. Daichi can be strong for Suga. He’ll deal with his own emotions later. As much as he loved Koushi’s grandmother he wasn’t actually her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that Koushi and Okabe-san had someone around to help them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that I got to meet them both,” Daichi smiles a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom? Daichi?” They both turn to the doorway to see a tired looking Suga standing there. He’s changed his clothes and Daichi’s face gets even hotter when he realizes that Suga is wearing one of his own shirts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you’re supposed to be sleeping,” Daichi scolds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I smelled food,” Suga wanders into the kitchen and drops against Daichi’s chest. He has to adjust himself quickly to keep from getting knocked over but he doesn’t mind. He pats Suga’s head gently. Clearly, he doesn’t mind being affectionate in front of his mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and your sisters made dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, me and Daichi are going to eat in my room,” Suga stands up straight and yawns as he grabs two plates from the stack. He gives one to Daichi and then fills his own plate. Daichi does the same and then lets Suga drag him down the hall to the bedroom. They sit on the floor with their backs against the bed as they eat their food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just play with your food,” Daichi warns. Suga makes a face at him and then takes a large bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so bossy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has to keep you out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am trouble. There’s no stopping me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I’m getting that,” Daichi smiles at him fondly and reaches out to brush his hand against the other teen's cheek. Suga closes his eyes and leans into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met my mom with that stupid apron on,” He says, tugging on the apron. Daichi had forgotten all about it. He laughs a bit and takes it off, setting it on the bed behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure she thought I was some burglar or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, all burglars come in and teach eight-year-olds how to cook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look more like a boy scout than a burglar.” Suga leans against Daichi and rests his head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a boy scout,” Daichi admits. They both start laughing at that and lean into each other, their heads bump together and they laugh even harder. Daichi has to grab both their plates and set them on the floor to keep what’s left of their food from being spilled. Suga curls onto Daichi’s lap as the last of their laughter dies down. Daichi holds him close and presses a kiss to his head. “I’ve got you okay. No matter what.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone Daichi… I didn’t get to… Why did it have to happen while we were gone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Suga,” He strokes his hand through Suga’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fair… it’s not fair… why does everything keep going bad?” He hits his fist against Daichi’s chest, not hard enough to hurt him. Daichi cups his cheek and kisses him gently. He has no words to give him comfort. He’s not prepared for this kind of thing. He’s never even really known anyone that’s died. Suga’s arms wrap around his neck. It's a desperate kiss, both of them too filled with sorrow to process anything properly. There are tears on both their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s hand slides through Daichi’s hair. Clinging onto him for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi… I…” </span>
</p><p><span>“It’s okay Koushi,” He kisses the tears away from Suga’s cheeks.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“It’s not Daichi. It’s not okay… My parents… After the funeral they want me to go back to America with them.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Daichi can’t remember how to breathe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://heyitstaytay21.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koushi sits on the porch looking out at the garden he worked so hard to fix up. It’s late at night, or maybe early in the morning. He hadn’t been able to sleep beyond his nap. There’s a cicada buzzing somewhere in the garden. The air is full of fresh smells from the garden. The sky is full of stars. It’s different from San Francisco. It’s home. Koushi grips the edge of the porch tightly, the wood cuts into his palms. He hears the door slide open but he doesn’t turn to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought so,” Hiroshi says as he sits down beside his son. He holds out a cup of tea. Koushi takes it with a slight nod. “I can’t sleep either. My father was always so proud of this garden. I’m surprised it still looks this good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it. With Daichi and Ushiwaka-kun, we worked hard,” Koushi stares into the teacup. It looks perfect. He never did make it right. His grandmother had said that it was good but Koushi knew he did it wrong. He sips the tea. It tastes exactly the way he remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did? That’s impressive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see everything grow,” He puts the tea on the porch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss her too, Kou-chan,” Hiroshi wraps his arm around Koushi’s shoulders and the teen leans into his dad, he wants to cry but there are no tears left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you send me here… I didn’t know her. If I hadn’t come here then it wouldn’t hurt like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Kou-chan. To tell you the truth… Your grandmother missed you. The two of you were so close when you were little. She asked about you all the time. I thought that it’d be good for you both to have some time together before she passed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it here Papa. I love it so much. I feel… I feel like I’m finally home. Don’t make me leave, please don’t make me leave,” Koushi buries his face in his dad’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about the boy your mom told me about? You didn’t tell me you were dating someone here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just about him. I like him a lot… He makes me feel good about myself. But it’s everything. This house and this garden. The volleyball team. We’ve worked so hard Papa. I want to keep playing with them. Please, Papa. I don’t want to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan…” His father sighs and hugs Koushi tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please papa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother isn’t going to like it… But I’ll make you a deal,” Hiroshi pats his son gently on the head. Koushi will do whatever it takes. He’s not ready to go. Not again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The funeral is packed. Koushi thinks that the entire town has come out to say goodbye to his grandmother. He kneels with his siblings as people come to give their condolences. He holds Izumi in one arm and keeps Akihiko from wandering off and the twins from fighting while his parents handle everything else. The whole volleyball team is there. They hang back though, giving the family their space. Koushi wishes they wouldn’t. He wants to hear Tanaka and Nishinoya making jokes or Hinata and Kageyama fighting. Wants Asahi to get flustered. He’s grateful when Daichi and Kiyoko approach them. They both bow to his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara-san we didn’t get to meet the other day,” Daichi says to Koushi’s father. “I’m Daichi Sawamura. This is Shimizu Kiyoko. We’re both third years at Karasuno with Suga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you’re the boy that made that great dinner. Thank you very much for looking after our son.” Hiroshi says. Daichi’s face flushes and he rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it, sir. We um… Well, we thought that we’d offer to look after the younger kids so that your guys and Suga didn’t have to worry about it,” Daichi glances at Koushi and gives him a gentle smile. Izumi squirms in Koushi’s arms and he thinks he might cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be very helpful. Thank you, Sawamura-kun,” Hiroshi says. Daichi moves to kneel in front of Koushi and puts a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing okay?” He whispers. Koushi leans forward and rests his forehead against Daichi’s shoulder, closing his eyes for just a moment. Daichi’s fingers card through his hair. “I’ll be here for you. Until the end. I’ll keep the others out of trouble too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Daichi…” Koushi sits back up and blinks back the tears from his eyes. Izumi fusses a little as Daichi takes her but once she’s resting against his shoulder she settles down and Koushi chuckles just a bit because he knows the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara-san,” Kiyoko says kneeling beside Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shimizu-san.” Koushi gives her a weak smile. She smiles back at him and puts a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these your siblings?” She asks. All three of the kids are staring at her wide-eyed. Koushi understands that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes these are Tomoko, Katsuro, and Akihiko,” He runs his hand over Akihiko’s curls and the toddler tries to dodge away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akihiko-kun, Tomoko-chan, Katsuro-kun,” Shimizu repeats. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you all like to meet your big brother’s teammates</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The twins nod and Akihiko moves to Shimizu’s side and holds her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Behave</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Koushi warns the twins. They look at each other then stand. Koushi is pretty sure they’re going to get into trouble anyway. Shimizu stands up holding Akihiko in her arms and leads the twins to where the rest of the volleyball team is waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here if you need me,” Daichi reminds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Daichi,” Koushi reaches out and Daichi takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Daichi rubs his thumb over the back of his hand before standing up and going back to the team as well. Koushi takes a deep breath and tries to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, after the ceremony is over and food is being served he can finally go where he wants. He finds his friends gathered around one of the tables and drops down onto Daichi’s lap. He doesn’t care who’s looking, he just wants to be held. Daichi wraps him in a tight hug, lips ghosting against his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the captain says. Koushi nods and closes his eyes, he just wants a few minutes to recharge before he has to face everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sug- Ow Tsukishima that hurt,” Hinata whines. Koushi opens his eyes and sees Hinata rubbing his head and glaring at Tsukishima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give him a few minutes,” Daichi says, he brings a hand up and brushes some of the silver hair away from Koushi’s face. Koushi closes his eyes again gratefully. His siblings are still with the team, he should try to get his shit together for them but it’s harder than he thought it’d be. He hasn’t slept much the last few days and he’s exhausted now, mentally and physically. He’s comfortable right now, wrapped in Daichi’s warmth. He could probably sleep here, even in his uncomfortable suit with all these people around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Kou sick?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s Tomoko’s voice. Koushi’s pretty sure she’d been sitting between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s resting,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima says. Koushi knows that won’t satisfy them so he opens his eyes again and sits up a bit. He holds onto Daichi’s arms though to make sure that he can’t pull them away. Daichi chuckles a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna let go,” He whispers. “Not until you ask me to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen,” Koushi whispers back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, cause I don’t want to have to,” Daichi rests his head on Koushi’s shoulder. “Hey Asahi, get some food for Suga, would you? I bet he hasn’t eaten today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ate…” Koushi scrunches up his face. “It was today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a bad liar,” Asahi says as he gets up and goes to get some food. Koushi sighs and runs his fingers through his own hair then looks at the group gathered around him. His friends were all here to support him. Akihiko was sitting between Yachi and Shimizu being his usual little charming self. The twins were listening to Yamaguchi as he did his best to speak to them in English. Kageyama was holding Izumi and looking a little bit awkward while Hinata laughed at him. It felt good. He didn’t want to give it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi returned and set a plate of food in front of Daichi and Koushi then sat back in his own spot next to Nishinoya. Koushi noticed that Noya moved one of his hands under the table and Asahi’s cheeks turned red. At least they were a little more subtle than Koushi was being with Daichi right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Asahi,” Koushi picks up the chopsticks and starts to eat. He doesn’t have much of an appetite but he knows that they’ll all give him trouble if he doesn’t eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem Suga,” Asahi scratches the back of his head with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara-san,” Hinata is holding Izumi now, having saved Kageyama from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Hinata?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Are you really going to leave?” Everyone winces at the question. Koushi glances back at Daichi. The captain glares at Asahi, the ace at least has the decency to look guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” he mumbles. “I told Nishinoya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have let it slip a little,” Noya fidgets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Koushi sighs. It would have to come out at some point. He might as well tell them. “I’m… My mom is going back to America first. The rest of us will stay here until school starts again in the fall. Then the twins will need to go back home for school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Yamaguchi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stay until volleyball is done,” He says. They all sit quietly. Koushi knows they understand what that means. If Koushi wants to stay then they need to go to the spring tournament. There are only a few days left until the qualifiers. If they don’t make it to Tokyo then Koushi will be leaving with the rest of his family before the end of the month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys hear that?” Daichi asks. “All the more reason to make sure we make it to Tokyo.” The team nods. Their faces are full of determination. Koushi slips his hand into Daichi’s and squeezes. They’ll make it. He knows they will. It’s not over for him yet. He won’t leave without a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re friends with Oikawa right?” Tanaka leans across the table. “If we have to play against Aoba Johsai then you can just tell him and he’ll throw the game so you don’t have to go home!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tanaka, keep your voice down,” Ennoshita scolds, pulling Tanaka back onto his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s friends with Ushiwaka too,” Hinata reminds them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to ask them to do that. That’d be cheating,” Koushi reminds them. “It’s okay. I know that we’ll win either way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Oikawa would ever throw his chances for someone else anyway,” Kageyama grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound grumpy Kageyama. Hinata give him the baby again,” Koushi says. Hinata laughs and puts Izumi into Kageyama’s arms before the setter can protest. Izumi starts to fuss and he looks around panicked but no one offers to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to actually hold her,” Hinata tells him. “Babies like body heat.” He scoots closer to Kageyama and makes him hold Izumi properly. Kageyama looks even more flustered now. Koushi laughs and leans back against Daichi’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimmie the baby,” Nishinoya says holding out his hands. Kageyama starts to move but Asahi pulls Noya’s arms back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a good idea,” he says. Nishinoya starts whining about how responsible he can be. Koushi closes his eyes and listens to their bickering happily. They’re all here for him. They’re going to fight to keep him here too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everything is over and all the other guests have left Daichi is still there. He helps them to tidy up the hall and then he carries Tomoko on his back while Hiroshi carries Katsuro as they all head home. Koushi has Akihiko and his mom has Izumi. They’ve all been asleep for a while now. Koushi wishes that he was too. He stumbles more than walks back to his grandmother’s house. When he sits in the entryway to take off his shoes he ends up dozing off and doesn’t wake again until a hand touches his cheek. He opens his eyes to find Daichi kneeling beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, your turn to go to bed,” He helps Koushi to his feet and leads him down the hall to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just sleep here on the floor,” Koushi mumbles. Daichi’s arm wraps around his waist and holds him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here. You’re almost in bed,” Daichi opens the door and pulls Koushi into the room. He helps him out of his suit and into his normal pajamas then guides him to the bed and tucks him in. “There you go. Now you can sleep.” Daichi’s lips brush against his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m not going anywhere. I told you that. I’m going to get changed. I won’t go far,” Daichi strokes his cheek and Koushi leans into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” Daichi chuckles and moves away. Koushi listens to the sound of him moving about the room as he drifts to sleep. He doesn’t let himself fully sleep though until the bed dips under Daichi’s weight and strong arms wrap around him once again. He curls into Daichi’s side and sleeps soundly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything starts to happen so quickly after that. Koushi throws himself into studying and training. The preliminaries come and Karasuno is able to beat Ohgi Minami and Kakugawa. They make it to the second round. That gives Koushi more time. His father and his siblings return to America at the end of August. Koushi stays behind in his grandmother’s house. His house. She’d left it to him in her will. The house, the garden, his home. It was all his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spends his free time tending the garden, Ushijima stops by every now and then to help but he’s busy training with Shiratorizawa and for all Japan. Still, Koushi enjoys his company when he’s able to come. He doesn’t talk much but Koushi can see how much he cares for the plants. The garden is alive again. Just like his grandfather had always kept it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When October comes and it starts to get colder, the Sawamura’s gift Koushi with a kotatsu for his ‘new home’. Daichi’s father comes over and shows him how to set it up. The house is too empty when Koushi is on his own. He often imagines that he can hear his grandmother in the other room, it freaks him out a little. He has people over as often as he can. Daichi, Asahi, and Shimizu often come to study after practice. Oikawa invites himself and Iwaizumi over for movie nights when they have the time, Koushi sleeps with earplugs in when it gets to be too late and the two have to spend the night in the guest room (he makes Iwaizumi do all the laundry in the house the next morning).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inter-high qualifier comes and somehow they make it. They go against Johzenji and Koushi gets to play when Kageyama takes a ball the face. Then during the game against Wakutani Koushi nearly has a heart attack when Daichi gets knocked out and he wants so badly to be able to stay by his side but Ennoshita is still hesitant about taking over as captain and Koushi knows he needs to be there to provide encouragement. He’s so happy to see Daichi after the game that he can’t help but punch him, he clings to him later when they’re alone and presses gentle kisses along the bruise covering his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They play Aoba Johsai next and Koushi gets pulled in as a pinch server. He’s able to throw off Oikawa’s mad dog for a bit and him and they get to show off their synchronized attack with Kageyama spiking. They win, they get their revenge for being defeated during inter-high. They make it to the final round and get to play against Shiratorizawa. Koushi catches Oikawa and Ushijima talking in the hallway. He’s pretty sure Oikawa is about to fight Ushijima so he breaks it up. Oikawa claims to be betrayed when he finds out Koushi and Ushijima are friends. Iwaizumi ends up having to drag him away as Oikawa complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koushi makes Ushijima pinky promise to still help him with the garden even if Karasuno wipes the floor with Shiratorizawa. Which they do. By some miracle, actually no not a miracle it was all thanks to Tsukishima. Koushi himself gets on the Ref’s bad side for yelling at his team in English when they look like they’re panicking, they’ve all gotten better at English since he joined but he knows that taking the time to translate gets them time to cool down. They all cry when they win.  Koushi makes the mistake of texting Kuroo a picture of Tsukishima’s hand and his poor phone is assaulted with texts from the concerned cat. He ends up giving him Tsukishima’s cell number just to get a break. It’s worth the murderous glares he gets from the blonde for the next few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they made it to the finals Koushi doesn’t have to worry about breaking his promise. He’ll still be in Japan when the new year comes. The team keeps training, Kageyama gets invited to all Japan, and Tsukishima goes to the Miyagi first years training camp. Hinata sneaks off with him and Koushi thinks it’s hilarious. He cheers Hinata on while Daichi scolds him and gets scolded himself. He gets Daichi to forgive him later when they’re tucked under the kotatsu alone at Koushi’s house. They have a practice match against Date tech and Koushi is excited to see how much better they’ve all become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi goes to visit his family for Christmas. He’s surprised when he gets to the airport to find that it’s Tyler waiting there for him. Koushi sticks his hands deep into the pockets of the team jacket he wears, it’s a bit too big for him. The two boys stare at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tyler says, looking down at the ground. Koushi punches him in the shoulder and then both boys are laughing. They hug tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re an asshole,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koushi says as they part. He hits Tyler once more just because he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tyler admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Buy me greasy diner food,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koushi hands his suitcase to Tyler and heads out of the airport. The two catch up in the diner they’d spent countless hours in throughout their friendship. Tyler talks about the team and the changes they’ve made. Koushi talks about Karasuno and his new team, he tells him how jealous he was of Kageyama’s amazing skills and how there are so many good players there that it’s ridiculous. He tells him about his grandma and the garden. He tells him about Daichi. Koushi spends time with his family and gives his siblings the gifts that the team had picked for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets back to Japan on the thirtieth of December. Kuroo meets him at the airport in Tokyo. He’s got a duffle bag with him and Koushi can’t help but laugh at Daichi’s face when they both get off the bullet train in Sendai instead of just Koushi. He laughs even harder when they get back to Koushi’s house and Tsukishima is in the living room watching a documentary. He should probably be concerned that the whole team seems to have a spare key but he’s not. He likes when they’re there. Kuroo moves Tsukishima’s legs off the couch to make room for himself and Koushi drags Daichi to his bedroom so they can have a proper reunion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend all of Daichi’s birthday together. Their whole family is in town so its loud and crowded and everyone is celebrating. Koushi loves it. The noise and the party. He and Daichi sneak away as midnight nears. They sit outside wrapped in the blanket from Daichi’s bed and watch the stars as the countdown happens. They kiss as fireworks fill the sky. It’s nearly three in the morning by the time Koushi gets home. He finds Tsukishima and Kuroo both asleep beneath the kotatsu. He takes a picture that he’s definitely going to tease the first year with later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Koushi meets with Daichi, Koushi, and Shimizu for a shrine visit. Daichi seems a bit off, but they still enjoy their time. They joke around and tease and pray for the team. Daichi and Koushi wander on their own afterward. Daichi tells him about the dream he’d had as they walk to the school. They find some of their teammates there already. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama are playing a game. Koushi wants to play with them but Daichi insists they should all be resting and makes them all leave the school. They run into Ikejiri on their way back to the house. Koushi doesn’t like it but he goes to get some drinks from the vending machine while the two talk. He notices both looking at him and the look in Daichi’s eyes makes him blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team goes to Tokyo. Everyone is full of nerves before the starting ceremony. Fukurodani and Nekoma are there. Koushi hasn’t seen any of them except for Kuroo since he had to leave training camp early. Akaashi touches his arm without saying anything and Koushi nearly cries but then Yaku is tackling him and all three of them end up on the ground and Koushi is laughing along with him and trying to apologize for squishing Akaashi who doesn’t really seem all that bothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev lifts Yaku off them at Kuroo’s order and the libero flails about in the air trying to get back onto the ground. Daichi helps Koushi up and then Bokuto lifts Akaashi and checks him for injuries. Hinata knocks into Nishinoya then and he almost falls into a girl from the Niiyama girls team. It turns out that she’s friends with Tanaka and the normally wild wing spiker is struck speechless. Ennoshita is in a mood after that and for Koushi it all but confirms his suspicions were right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They beat Tsubakihara in their first game. Koushi gets to play. He gets to keep playing. That night after everyone has gone to sleep he slips out of his own futon and into Daichi’s. He’s pretty sure the captain was waiting for that. He opens his eyes and wraps an arm around Koushi’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” He whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” he touches his forehead against Daichi’s. They smile at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh,” Daichi warns him. “If we wake any of them up we’ll never get any sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could go somewhere else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to sleep too. There’s another game in the morning,” Daichi reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep if you kiss me,” Koushi grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nothing but trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please kiss him so we can all go to sleep,” Tsukishima complains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are mom and dad fighting?” Yamaguchi asks innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey if you guys get divorced do we get two Christmases?” Nishinoya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are getting divorced?” Hinata’s panicked voice comes from the other side of the room followed by the sound of a pillow being thrown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid Hinata,” Kageyama says. Koushi hides his face in Daichi’s chest to muffle his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you shut up and go to sleep,” He orders them. The room goes silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not getting divorced?” Hinata asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata!” At least four different voices yell at him. Koushi is fully laughing now and Daichi lets out a long sigh before he pulls the blanket up over both their heads and kisses him in a way that makes his whole body melt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day brings their game against Inarizaki, they get to wear their alternate uniforms for once and Koushi has to admit that he’s not a fan of the orange. They’re extremely obnoxious. Koushi gets to play during the second set and by some miracle, they manage to win. Koushi is so overwhelmed he could cry. He does cry actually. He’s been crying a lot recently. It’s all so emotional. But they made it through again. They don’t have to go home yet. He probably clings to Daichi a little too much after the game when there are cameras around but whatever. Nekoma wins their game as well. That means it’s happening. Cats vs crows in an official match. Koushi is practically vibrating with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night back at the inn he catches Tsukishima trying to sneak out and they stare at each other for a long moment before Koushi grins and gives him two thumbs up. He’d already gotten a text from Kuroo. As long as he’s back before lights out none of them should get in trouble. Of course, Koushi ends up getting scolded anyway because he gets way too distracted by Daichi in the bath and when Hinata asks Yamaguchi where Tsukishima is the freckled first-year panics and gives everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third day they have two games to play but no one can see past the game against Nekoma. They’ve never won against them in a practice match but this is different. They’re a different team now. Koushi hates being stuck on the sidelines in a game like this. He wants to be out there moving. He channels his energy into his cheering and when he finally gets subbed in he’s so relieved to have a chance to blow off some of that energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They win. They beat Nekoma. Koushi’s so relieved he doesn’t know what to do with himself. They can keep playing volleyball. Koushi thinks that his clinging to Daichi the day before was nothing compared to what happens today. When they step up to the net to shake hands Kuroo grabs Tsukishima’s jersey instead and pulls him in for a kiss. They get scolded by everyone, but Koushi cheers them on (he gets scolded by Daichi again). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi wants to keep playing. He never wants to stop. He wants to play every day for the rest of his life. That day is their last though. They lose to Kamomedai. Hinata collapses with a fever. Koushi feels like it’s partially his fault. He should have noticed. The signs were clear when he looked back on it. He knows that everyone is blaming themselves though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” Daichi complains when they’re back at the hotel. He’s got his hands on the railing of the balcony as he stares at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t complain to the sky,” Koushi teases him as he ducks under the captain’s arm. Daichi smiles and tucks Koushi into his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me,” Asahi sighs. “One or two more jumps and I think my legs would have cramped up too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… there at the end, nobody apologized for anything. I’m glad,” Koushi wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist beneath his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… It’s over now huh,” Asahi scratches the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over,” Koushi repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It… It doesn’t have to be. Not for you Suga,” Daichi’s voice is much too quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He looks up at him confused. Asahi looks at them with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you go back to America… there’s still what five months left of the school year at your old school? With your old team?” Daichi stares out at the city in front of them. Koushi scrunches up his face and punches Daichi in the stomach then wraps his arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving. Not ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are going to make Asahi uncomfortable if you start kissing,” Shimizu leans against the railing on Asahi’s other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi was being stupid,” Koushi says pulling on his boyfriend's cheeks. Daichi takes his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted… I don’t know.” Daichi rubs the back of his neck. “I want to keep playing. I know you do too and you could actually have a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy with the way things ended. I mean I’m not happy but I’m satisfied. This is my team. This is my home. I’m not leaving.” Koushi hits Daichi’s chest again. “Asahi close your eyes.” Asahi brings a hand up to cover his eyes and Shimizu looks away with a roll of her eyes. Koushi holds the back of Daichi’s neck and kisses him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s on,” Tanaka says sticking his head out the door. “Oh! Get it Daichi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tanaka!” Daichi scolds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at home in Karasuno things move too fast to really process. There are finals and college entrance exams. Koushi and Daichi talk about their plans. And they talk and talk and talk. Because there’s too much going on. Koushi’s family wants him to come back to America but Koushi wants to stay in Japan. The house is his. His grandmother left everything to him. He’s not adult enough to handle it though. He needs to figure out how to pay bills and college tuition and going to college means that he needs to find someone to take care of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their college acceptance letters come, and Daichi and Koushi sit under the Kotatsu with the letters in the center of the table. They haven’t been opened yet. Two Identical and one with an international stamp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to open them,” Daichi says. He turns his teacup absently in his hands. </span>
</p><p><span>“We know what they say don’t we?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I think so… I mean… I felt pretty good about it.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“We should just do it then, right? Get it over with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like ripping off a bandaid,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koushi picks up his two letters and nudges Daichi’s towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga before you open it… You know you can pick whichever you want. We’ll figure it out either way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to confess your love and beg me to stay,” Koushi scolds him. He opens the Japanese envelope first. Daichi opens his own as well. Koushi can tell by his face that he’s gotten in. Koushi has too. They can both attend the university in Sendai together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do…” Daichi clears his throat. “Didn’t we already confess our love?” He meets Koushi’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… We confessed our like,” Koushi chews on his lip. “It is love now though, or maybe it’s always been.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Daichi sets his acceptance letter down. “Should we say it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it’s the right mood anymore,” Koushi rests his head on his hand and smiles at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Daichi says anyway. Koushi’s face warms, he likes hearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open the other one,” Daichi points at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it,” He uses his captain’s voice. Koushi sighs and drops his head onto the table. Daichi picks up the envelope and opens it. Koushi winces at the sound of the paper ripping. “You got in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurray,” he really didn’t want to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga look at me.” He raises his head and looks at Daichi. “They’re going to need a decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sendai,” He doesn’t need to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You’ve wanted to go to New York for a long time. You said so yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was before all of this. I didn’t feel at home in San Francisco. I wanted to get out and find someplace that felt like home. That’s why I’m picking Sendai. I have this house and the garden. I have the team, I have you. This is my home now. I’m not leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Daichi sighs. Koushi grins at him and stands up. He holds out his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Now stop making me be responsible and come make out with me for an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t make out for an entire hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be the death of me Suga,” Daichi grins as he stands up. Koushi grabs his shirt and pulls him down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when you’re like a hundred and five and I have to decide whether or not to pull the plug.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re older than me. I’ll be the one pulling your plug.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stress too much. It ages you,” Koushi falls back onto his bed and pulls Daichi down on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This last year has aged me like at least fifteen years,” he sighs. Suga wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. He’s not going anywhere. This is his home. He’ll build a life here. Daichi will move into this house with him one day. They’ll settle into their careers here and see their friends. They’ll have parties and celebrate holidays. They’ll take care of their garden. Maybe they could find a way to start a family. They can’t marry in Japan but they could in America at least. Koushi can’t wait. It’s about time things stopped sucking for him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We've finally reached the end of the fic. This one kind of took a mind of its own. It was supposed to be ten chapters and then it was supposed to be fifteen then I finally managed to settle on twenty. I probably could have dragged it on forever because there's so much that happens in the actual manga. </p><p>I wanna thank you all for all of your great comments. I seriously love seeing all of your reactions to everything. It means a lot. I love you all!</p><p>This was my third Haikyuu fic and the response to all of these has been so great. I'm going to take a few days off from writing now to recharge but then I'll be back with a kurotsuki spy fic so look forward to that! </p><p>Come listen to me complain about my life on <a href="https://heyitstaytay21.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> send me questions or comments or art! (she asks hopefully) </p><p>See you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>